John and Ruth
by BorealOwl
Summary: John and Ruth have married and will be raising Sally together with the help of the Cartwrights. Discipline of children ahead and spanking is a possibility, be forewarned and stop reading if this is not for you.
1. The Wedding Night

**Now that Ruth and John are married, I decided that it is time to start a new story. The Cartwrights will still figure prominently as will the other characters I introduced in "Lizzie". I just think Ruth, John and Sally will have their own story to tell, now. Enjoy!**

John had eyes for only Ruth and Ruth had eyes for only John. As they exchanged their vows, it felt like the world dropped away and it was just them. When they had exchanged their vows and shared their first public kiss, they turned to the small gathering. Everyone stood and came forward to congratulate Ruth and John.

"Come on everyone," Ben said, "the reception is in the hotel."

"Ben?" Ruth asked.

"It's my wedding gift to the two of you. When you two are settled, we'll have a proper welcome out at The Ponderosa so that you can meet your neighbors."

Joshua stood off the side of the gathering looking a bit unsure about what he should do. Hoss leaned down and whispered to Sally, "It looks like your grandpa needs his granddaughter. Why don't you go hold his hand, honey?"

Sally looked up at Hoss uncertainly, but did as he asked. When Joshua felt Sally's hand in his, he started, but then looked down and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Sally," he said quietly and squeezed her hand.

They proceeded to the meeting room of the hotel where Ben had had a cake brought in and some punch. The toasting and the laughing kept the room lively, but Adam grew tired quickly and found a seat on the couch, soon Ruth was wilting as well.

"I think my bride needs to rest, everyone. Thank you all for making our wedding day such a joyous one."

John walked over to Sally, knelt down and said, "you looked beautiful today. You'll be all right with the Cartwrights for just a little while longer, won't you? I'll come for you soon and show you your new home." He held his arms out to her and she accepted a hug. She then ran quickly to Ruth and gave her a hug.

"I love you, Sally. I'll see you soon, all right?"

"Yes, Mama," she said and took Joshua's hand.

Adam stood and rested his arm on Lizzie's shoulder as he walked over to once more congratulate the couple.

"Congratulations, I know you'll be very happy together."

"I know we will be too," John said as he swept Ruth up in his arms and began to carry her up the stairs.

"John, put me down, I'm able to walk you know."

'But Ruth, I want to carry you. I want to feel you safe in my arms. I had hoped that I could carry you over the threshold at our home, but I think we'll both be more comfortable here."

"We…?" Ruth asked nervously.

"Yes, we, I'm not going to let either of us spend our wedding night alone," he said as he opened the door and carried her through.

"Now," he said, before she could protest further, "let's get you back into your nightgown. You are lovely in your wedding gown, but you need to rest." He set her gently on her feet and began to undo the buttons at her back.

"John, I can get into my nightgown by myself," Ruth protested.

"What would be the fun in that?" He asked softly as he leaned forward and kissed her neck. "I'm looking forward to feasting my eyes on my beautiful bride."

"John, it's still daylight outside! It's not appropriate for you to see me in my all together!" Ruth blushed.

"Ruth, you're my wife. I want to look at you." He kissed her again. "It's not like I've never seen you in your all together. You were just unconscious at the time."

"John, please, you're embarrassing me." Ruth tried to pull away.

John stopped unbuttoning her dress and taking her hand in his he sat down on the bed.

"Ruth, I will never force my attentions on you, but I won't allow you to hide yourself from me. I love that you are a modest woman, but it is entirely appropriate for me to undress you and it is entirely appropriate for me to appreciate your beauty," He kissed her hand. "Please trust me, love. We're going to move slowly. I want you to grow used to my touch and learn to find pleasure in it." He squeezed her hand. "Do you trust me?"

Ruth nodded.

"Good, then turn around, love."

Ruth slowly turned away from him. John stood and rubbed her arms softly, feeling her trembling.

"I love you, Ruth," John said softly as he nuzzled her neck. His lips followed his fingers as he slowly undid the buttons down the back of her dress. He eased the dress slowly off of her shoulders, kissing each one as the silk slipped down. The dress fell to the ground and John moved around in front of Ruth to claim her lips.

"You are so lovely," he said between kisses. "Put your hands on my shoulders, Ruth and let me help you step out of your gown." He said as he crouched down before her.

Ruth did as he bid and slowly held up each foot as he pulled the gown away from her body leaving her in a camisole and pantalettes. He looked at her lovingly.

"Boots next," he said, guiding her to the sit on the bed. Standing, he placed her wedding gown over the chair and picked up the buttonhook from the chest of drawers. He eased each boot off her foot and took a few minutes to massage each of them.

"Do you remember me massaging your feet when we first met?"

"Yes, John," Ruth said timidly.

"I hope it's something you'll like me to do our whole married life," he said softly as he moved his hands up her calves. "Relax love. You're always going to be safe in my hands." He reached past her, drawing her nightgown off the bed and into his lap. Kneeling before her, he began to unfasten the buttons on her camisole. He watched the nervousness flit across her face. As he reached the top button, he slid the straps off her shoulders and placed his hands on hers so that she couldn't cover herself although he felt her try to raise her hands.

"So, beautiful," he said, leaning forward and kissing each of her breasts before placing the nightgown over her head and feeling her relax. When he released her hands, Ruth reached up to put her hands through the sleeves and her face softened.

"Stand up, love," he said softly, putting his hands on her hips.

Ruth immediately tensed again, but she stood, quivering before John, who was still kneeling on the ground.

"You have nothing to fear, Ruth," he whispered as he untied the ribbons holding her pantalettes up. He eased them down over her legs, softly brushing his hands down the sides of her legs and then over her feet as she once again placed her hands on his shoulders for support. He stood with the garment in his hand and kissed her again softly.

"Rest now," he said as he reached past her to hold up the covers. "I'll be right here when you wake."

Ruth blushed, unable to meet his eyes, and climbed into bed. John brushed her cheek lightly and picking up a medical book, he went to the overstuffed chair and began to read.

After several minutes, he felt her eyes on him.

"What are you thinking, Ruth?"

"I can't believe that we are here in the same room and that we're married."

John smiled, "I can't believe it either. Are you happy?"

Ruth nodded, "And a bit nervous."

John smiled a little bigger, "Me too."

"You? Nervous?" Ruth laughed.

"It's the first time I've been married too, Ruth," he said, closing the book on his finger. They held each other's gaze for a few moments before Ruth closed her eyes and fell deeply asleep.

* * *

As night drew on, there was a quiet knock on the door. John glanced over to where Ruth was still sleeping and quietly opened to door, stepping out into the hallway.

"My Lily insisted that I bring you two dinner. She said that you wouldn't want to venture out with Ruth not completely mended. So, there's dinner here for the two of you and I'll just be on my way," Jim Mason said quickly, pushing two covered dishes into John's hand. "I hope she was right?" Jim asked.

"Yes, Jim, thank Lily for me. This is exactly what we need. I was thinking about going out to bring something back for Ruth, but you have saved me having to do that. Thank you so much!"

"Good, I was a bit worried, but Lily was so sure I didn't put my foot down and tell her no. I'm glad she was right. Good night." Jim turned quickly and walked down the stairs.

John went back into the hotel room and put the plates down next to Ruth and began to stroke her face. "Wake up, love. Lily Mason sent us dinner."

Ruth opened her eyes slowly and asked, "What time is it?"

"Almost 6:00, you slept the afternoon away."

"I'm sorry, John…"

"No," he said, putting a finger to her lips, "you needed the rest. I like watching you sleep."

"You're easily entertained," she giggled. "What did Lily send?'

"I haven't checked yet, are you hungry?" He reached behind her to prop up her pillow and handed her one of the dishes, before removing one of the covers. "Looks like roast chicken and vegetables. I'll just take off my shoes and join you." He quickly removed his shoes and crawled over Ruth to take a place next to her.

"I think we've made some good friends in the Mason's," he said as he took a bite of chicken.

"Yes, Lily was so good to help me get ready today."

They ate and talked and laughed and when they had both finished their dinners, John climbed off the bed and took her plate from her putting them both on the bureau. Then he began to undress and Ruth blushed.

"What are you doing, John?' Ruth asked quietly.

"I'm joining my wife in bed," he said as he removed the rest of his clothes and drew his nightshirt over his head. He then proceeded to climb back into bed.

"Lie on your side, Ruth, so that I can hold you." Ruth rolled to her side and tensed as John slid up to spoon her and placed his hand across her stomach. "I just want to hold you, Ruth." When he felt her relax a bit, he began to lightly stroke his hand up and down her front, stopping every now and then to cup her breasts.

"John," Ruth said timidly as he continued to stroke her. "I know what goes on between men and women, I just don't know how I should be"

"Shh," he said, "just be yourself, you're doing fine. We have all the time in the world." He slowly explored her body with his hands, carefully touching her and feeling her response, staying away from those places that made her tense and frequenting the areas that she seemed to find pleasurable. As time drew on, he felt her begin to relax more and more as she got used to him touching her. He softly turned her toward him and put a leg between her legs, settling his knee at the junction of her thighs. He began to kiss her slowly and deeply.

"All I want to do it hold you love, close your eyes and just let me hold you." He closed his eyes then and after a while, the roaming hands and lips slowed as he fell asleep.

Ruth watched her sleeping husband for a long time, trying to get used to being this close to him. She had to acknowledge that it was not a totally unpleasurable feeling: being held in his arms. The one time she had been in this position, Sally's father had not been so careful with her and he certainly hadn't stopped with just kisses and caresses. She could feel John's knee between her legs and she found when she relaxed she liked the feeling of it nestled there so firmly.

Ruth woke to John's hands gently stroking her breasts. He was stretched out on his side next to her, propped up on his elbow. When her eyes opened, he leaned in to kiss her.

"Good morning, Ruth," John said with a quiet smile. He reached up to untie the ribbon at her throat. "I like this open. I don't remember tying it last night," he said kissing her chest. His hand began to roam down her body and when he reached the hem of her nightgown, he raised it to lie in folds across her hips. He insinuated his hand between her legs and began to stroke her softly as his lips claimed hers. As his lips traveled to the side of her neck, she giggled.

"Ticklish?" He asked, as he kept kissing her neck and continued to stroke her.

"Yes…" she giggled again.

"John," Ruth said desperately, as her hips began to move against his hand, She quickly put her hand on his, trying to stop his hand.

"Ruth, I can tell you're enjoying yourself. A man likes a woman who responds to his touch."

"I've never. I don't know what I'm feeling. How do you know I'm enjoying this?"

John laughed, "Ruth, your eyes are dilated, your face and chest are flushed, you're breathing quickly and before you put your hand over mine, your hips were moving and your legs were starting to part. That tells me very clearly that you are enjoying what we're doing."

He picked up the hand that was lying on his and bringing it to his lips, he set it next to her leg before he returned to petting her softly between her legs and kissing her.

"John," Ruth squeaked as she felt the soft contractions start, "What? What?"

"Shh, just let it happen. It's how a woman's body is supposed to respond to her man's touch."

Ruth whimpered, but did as John asked and willed herself to relax and enjoy his touch.

"Did you like that?" He asked with a smile as he felt the contractions slow and then stop.

"Oh, John, I've never felt anything like that."

Did you like it?" He asked again.

Ruth blushed and nodded. John pulled her into his arms and held for a long time.

"John," she leaned back to so she could see his eyes, "how many women have you been with?"

"It doesn't matter Ruth," he said softly, kissing her again.

"It does to me. Please tell me how you learned to do what you just did."

John sighed, "All right, Ruth. The story is that when I was in medical school, I met an older woman who was kind to a lonely Indiana boy who was far from home. I spent time at her home and as time went by she started to teach me about how to pleasure a woman; she taught me how women like to be touched, and I started to learn in medical school about how men and women's bodies respond when they are attracted to each other." John leaned back so he could look her in the face. "Even though I was twenty three, I was a pretty naïve farm boy and she was pretty and kind and I admit I was an eager learner."

Ruth nodded sadly.

"She gave me a home away from home and she was a friend, but we never went any farther than touching each other. You, my Ruth, will be my first."

When John said that, Ruth began to cry.

"Ruth, what's wrong?"

"I wish you were my first," Ruth cried.

"In all the important ways I am, Ruth. I take it Sally's father never made you feel the way you just did?"

"No, he said that a woman needs to just learn to lie back and accept what a man wants to do and allowing a man to do things is the way she shows that she loves him."

"Well, he was wrong," John said firmly. "and if I didn't know before, Gloria taught me that a woman can and should enjoy herself." John kissed her again softly. "I'm going to get up and get us some breakfast. I'll be right back." He sat up.

"John," Ruth said with a blush, "you shouldn't leave until…" she blushed again. "I'm your wife now." She said firmly, her eyes straying to his waist, before she looked him in the eye, trying to be brave.

"Tonight love. Something else Gloria taught me was self-control. She always said that a receptive woman is worth the wait. Tonight when you feel safe and receptive, then it will be my turn." He climbed out of bed and was quickly dressed and gone.

Ruth lay in bed missing John's touch. She smiled when she thought about how she had tensed last night when he had first touched her and how gentle he had been with her. She wasn't feeling nervous anymore, she actually felt what she could only call happy anticipation.


	2. The First Disagreement

The next morning, John awoke with Ruth in his arms.

"I love waking up next to you," he leaning in to kiss her.

"I love waking up next to you," Ruth said, kissing him back, "thank you for last night."

"Thank you for last night," he responded, emphatically. "I am so lucky to have you as my wife. How do you feel? Do you think you might be up to seeing where we'll be living?"

"Yes!" she said jumping out of bed.

"I hope you won't be disappointed. It isn't grand but I'm sure with a woman's touch…"

"John, just take me to see it!"

"All right, all right," John said holding up his hands in surrender.

They dressed quickly and walked hand in hand to the little house that John was in the process of buying. It was just a little way from the General Merchandise and had a white picket fence surrounding a dirt yard. Ruth could see that at one time it had had flowerbeds, but those had long since been forgotten. John opened the gate and bowed as she walked through. As they ascended the stairs, he preceded her, unlocking the door and swinging it open before he swept her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold. The large living area had a cooking stove and water pump along one side and a fireplace directly across from the door. There was an empty spot where the kitchen table would have stood and a few over stuffed chairs.

John set her on her feet and swept his arms out, turning in a slow circle and asking, "What do you think?'

"Well…I like that it's got a lot of light coming in," she slowly as she looked around the room, searching for some good things to say about the tiny place.

"I only moved in a month ago and it needs a woman's touch. I haven't spent much time here, except to sleep. I mostly keep to the clinic, but now that I have a family. I'll want to be here more, I'm sure. I'm sure we can make it into the home that it should be," John said as he walked over to put his arms around her waist.

"Can I see the sleeping rooms?" She asked timidly.

"Of course," John said enthusiastically as he walked over to the first door and threw it open with a flourish. "This will be our room." Ruth walked slowly over to the door and looked in on a fairly large room with peeling wallpaper, a bed with a brass headboard and a chest of drawers.

"And this will be Sally's room," John said, opening the door to the second room.

Ruth looked in on the smaller room and sighed.

"Ruth," John said, taking her in his arms again, "I know it needs work and I know that it's not what you're used to, but I want to make this into our home."

"Well, I'm sure Pa will send some money our way so that we can fix it up," she said with a smile, trying hard to hide her disappointment.

"No, love, we won't be taking any of your father's money. We'll make the necessary improvements on what I earn," John said gently, but firmly.

"Oh, John, Pa won't mind, I'll have him ship some furniture from San Francisco. We need a table to eat at and some drapes for the windows. We can't have people staring in at us through these thread bare things," she said as she lifted one of the curtains between her thumb and forefinger.

"No Ruth, we won't take your father's money…" John said a bit more firmly.

"You let him pay for the wedding," she interrupted him.

"That was his prerogative. I was fully prepared to pay for everything. This," he said as he gestured with his hand, "our home? Is my responsibility. I'll pay for what we have, not your father."

"John, you're being unreasonable."

"I'm sorry, Ruth. You didn't marry a rich man; you married a doctor and a fairly new doctor at that. I'll probably never be able to give you all the things that your father's money can buy. We'll be comfortable once I get my practice established, but we will probably always need to save for the things we want." John smiled sadly.

"I am sorry, love," John said as he picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. "I agree we need curtains, for privacy. Let's make that our first purchase for our home. We'll see what the General Merchandise has. All right?" John kissed the back of her hand again and when Ruth nodded, he drew her back out into the street and over to the store.

"Ah, the newlyweds," Jim Mason greeted them. "It's so nice to see you two out and about. You must be feeling much better, Ruth."

"Yes, Jim, thank you," Ruth said quietly. "I would love to see Lily and thank her for the meal the other night."

"Of course, Ruth, she's in the kitchen preparing lunch. Just go through that door. She'd love to see you."

John and Jim watched Ruth as she walked though the door that Jim had indicated. Jim turned with raised eyebrows, "Is Ruth all right? She seems a bit quiet, even for Ruth."

"I took her to see my house. She was less than pleased," John said as he turned away. "I don't even have a dining room table for her. She wanted to ask her father for money and I told her no, that we need to make do with what I can earn. Perhaps I was wrong…?" John turned back to Jim.

"You know I've been at this marriage business for longer than you have and will tell you, Lily and I had our tiffs when we were first together. It's hard blending two lives. I mostly give Lily her head. I want her to be happy and I let her make the decisions about those things that are more important to her than to me," Jim smiled. "Our bedroom is a cascade of roses," he grimaced, "not exactly what I would chosen if I were decorating, but what is important to me is that I have a soft bed and Lily by my side in it. The roses make her happy and she is in that bedroom a lot more than I am. But there are things that I simply will not budge on. Those are the things that Lily and I butted heads on when we were newly married. One of the big ones was how we would spend our money. She was dead set against me buying this store, but I knew it was best for us and we talked and argued and argued and talked some more. I finally put my foot down and bought it, knowing it was in our best interests and then bent over backwards to make my decision as easy for her to swallow as I could."

"So, what do you suggest?'

"If you really believe that you shouldn't take money from her father, you need to stand firm. What you do early on with Ruth is going to determine how the rest of your marriage goes. I think I can help you out on the dining room table. I've got one in the storage room that has some water damage. It probably just needs to be refinished, but I just haven't had the time and I'll sell it to you for what it cost me. Do you think you can refinish it?"

"You're talking to an old farm boy, of course I can refinish it! Thanks Jim!"

* * *

Ruth found Lily in the kitchen cutting up apples.

"Hello, Lily, Jim told me to just come back."

"Of course, Ruth, you're always welcome here!" Lily said coming over to hug her and then frowned when she saw the look on Ruth's face. "Is something wrong?"

"John and I just had our first disagreement," she said flinging herself into one of the kitchen chairs. "Barely into our third day of marriage and we're already fighting."

"Oh, sweetie, it can't be that bad. Jim and I had our disagreements when we were first married. We still do."

"But on your honeymoon?"

"No, but plenty of times before our honeymoon. Want to tell me about it?"

"It's his stupid, stubborn pride."

"Pride?"

"Yes, he took me to our new house and it's horrible. I can't imagine living there."

"I knew the house was a little rough, but I'm sure it's nothing that can't be fixed. I'll come over and help get it fixed up," Lily said reassuringly.

"It can't be fixed up without some money to buy the things the house needs. I told John my father can help and he said we won't take his money. It's just his stubborn pride!" Ruth whined.

"Oh, Sweetie," Lily came and sat down next to Ruth, "that's not stubborn pride, that's a man wanting to stand on his own two feet and take care of his family." Lily took her hand.

"But my father has plenty of money, he won't care if we ask for help."

"But John will care. He wants to take care of you, Sweetie, and if you fight him on this, it's only going to end badly."

"Did you ever have to face this in your marriage? Having Jim say no to something you knew was for the best?"

Lily stood and walked over to begin cutting apples again, "When we were first married, we lived in Reno. I loved it there. My family was there, my friends were there and I didn't want to leave. Jim was determined that we buy this store. He worked very hard and saved enough money to buy this place. I begged him not to do it. We quarreled about it over and over and then one day, Jim just told me enough. He had made the decision that he was going to buy the place and we were going to move. I'm embarrassed to say that I pouted and I fumed and he took it, but he didn't change his mind. I wasn't used to that from Jim. He mostly went along with what I wanted. I barely spoke to him the first week we were here. Then that first Saturday night, he came to me and told me that he had a surprise. He had hired a buggy and we would be spending the night and the next day with my parents. He did that every Saturday for the next three months. He was and is such a good man, but I was just too stubborn and self absorbed to see it. Every Saturday night, we would make the trip to Reno and we would spend Sunday there. I know he had to work even harder to keep up with things since he couldn't do the few things he usually did on Sundays," Lily blushed. "Then one Saturday night he came to me as he always did and said he had rented the buggy to take me home to visit my family and friends. I was about a month pregnant with Jenny and I realized that this place," she waved her hands around, "had become home. I had made friends and I had fixed this place up to be mine. Jim was right to buy the place and I told him so. I also apologized for being so difficult about it. I also told him that there would be no more need for weekly buggy trips to Reno."

"What did he say to that?"

He just kissed me and told me he loved me and that he knew it was going to be the for the best and he was relieved that I could see that too. He has used this place to take care of me and Jenny and Will. He's proud of that and he is proud that he never had look to anyone for help. I'll bet your John is feeling the same way."

"Sally's going to hate it," Ruth said putting her cheeks in her hands and resting her elbows on the table.

"Sally will take her cue from you," Lily said firmly. "If you put your best face on it, she'll follow your lead. She needs to learn to respect her new father and one of the ways she is going to learn to do that is by watching you."

"We don't even have a dining room table!" Ruth cried.

"Well, I know there is one out in the store room that Jim would probably be willing to part with for a song. I'll speak to him about it."

"It's already been offered and accepted," Jim said as he and John came into the kitchen, putting his arms around Lily's waist, Jim kissed her neck. "John says there are plenty of chairs and he can refinish the table easily." Lily smiled as she leaned into Jim's kiss.

Ruth took a big breath and stood, "I'm sorry about my reaction, John. Lily has offered to help make the house more of a home and I'm sure it will be fine."

John smiled a quiet smile at her, "Thank you, Ruth," he reached out to take her hand and kissed her palm. "I'm sorry that it needs so much work. Jim said there was plenty of material that can be made into curtains and we can even order some affordable ones."

"I can help with that too, Ruth, if you'll let me. I have a sewing machine and it will be fun!"

"My father said he will send my things, I'm sure that will help. Sally will be happier if he sends the bed covering from her room. Is that all right, John?"

"Of course it is love, I just don't want him sending anything new. Can you explain that to him?"

Ruth leaned her head against his chest and nodded as he put his arms around her.

"I don't know when you had planned to do any of this, but Lily, the children can help me for a full afternoon, whenever Ruth needs you. Just let me know when."

"Thank you, we'll be able to accomplish a lot more without the children under foot. When would you like to start, Ruth?" Lily said as she hugged Jim.

"I have patients I need to see eventually, but I don't want to leave you alone…" John said, kissing Ruth's hands.

"Tomorrow afternoon?" Ruth asked tentatively.

"Tomorrow it is," Lily said clapping, "Will that be all right with you, Jim? I'm sure I can keep the children occupied if you'd rather they came with me."

"No, Lily, I'll keep the children busy, there's plenty that needs to be done."

"Thank you, love," she said kissing his cheek.

"Yes, thank you, Jim," Ruth and John said simultaneously.

"Then it's settled. I invited John to lunch today, Lily, I hope that we can stretch the bounty?" Jim said winking at her.

"There's always enough for a few more. If you'll go and get some of the peaches I canned last summer," she leaned in and kissed his cheek again.

"That I can do," Jim said, as he left the kitchen.

"And tell the children to clean up," she called after him.

Jim waved as he walked out the door.

"Thanks for being such a good friend to us, Lily." Ruth said.

"It's my pleasure," Lily smiled, "It will be wonderful having another woman in town and one who lives so close."

Jim returned with two jars of peaches, herding the children before him, he announced, "Two sets of hands clean as ordered and the peaches you requested."

Soon the table was set and the six of them sat down to lunch. Ruth smiled and had a good time, but she couldn't help feeling just a little bit worried about Sally.


	3. Generous Offers

John and Ruth awoke the next morning with their legs and arms intertwined.

"I missed you," John said as he reached under the covers and began to inch Ruth's nightgown up her legs.

"John!" Ruth scolded, as she pushed against his hands and tried to keep the nightgown down. John pulled on her arms until she was sitting up and had the nightgown up and over her head before she realized what was happening.

"John, how did you do that so easily?" Ruth demanded, reaching up to cover herself.

"I learned how to undress prone people in medical school," John said, as he grinned broadly, "I didn't know how handy it would be in marriage. Now, remember, no hiding yourself from me," he said as he eased her back down and kissed each of her hands, putting them to her side. "I want to see all of my lovely bride."

"John, at least let me pull the sheet up," Ruth said, blushing furiously.

"Nope," John said with a smile, pulling his own nightshirt over his head.

* * *

A little after noon, Jim, Lily and Ruth were standing on the porch of the general merchandise store and watching Jenny and Will pitching pennies against the side of the building.

"Now, Jim, remember…" Lily started. Jim pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply, cutting off her words.

"I'm sorry, honey," she said when he had released her lips. She blushed deeply.

"Enjoy yourselves today," Jim said, squeezing her hand, kissing her on the temple and giving her a tiny smile.

"I left some Brown Apple Betty for you three and I'll be home in time to start supper," Lily said, giving Jim's hand a squeeze. "Let's go look at your new home, Ruth." Lily said walking towards her and linking her arm through Ruth's as she picked up a basket of cleaning supplies.

"Lily," Ruth asked timidly, as they walked down the boardwalk, "did I miss something just now?"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, looking at her.

"What were you apologizing for?"

"Oh, that," Lily said, blushing, "Well…, she said hesitantly, "Jim is a really good father and he doesn't need me to remind him how to take care of the children. He's done it many times so that I can go and do the things I enjoy, but he doesn't do things quite the way that I do. I try to be fine with that, but that doesn't always stop me from trying to tell him how he _should_ do things. He kissed me to keep me from saying some things that I shouldn't say and that he doesn't want to hear." Lily blushed again. "That's why I apologized, for starting to tell him how to take care of the children."

"You got all that from a kiss?" Ruth asked incredulously.

"Jim and I have been married a long time, Ruth, you learn to read your husband. You'll start to do the same thing with John once you've been married a while."

As they turned into the yard, Lily said, "This isn't too bad. I think that we can get the men to take us somewhere to harvest some wildflowers to perk up the yard. Jim picks wildflowers for me when he travels, so he knows which ones are which. I'll bet John does too, being raised on a farm like he was." Lily kept talking as she walked up the front steps.

"Lily, it's pretty bad in there, are you sure you want to do this?" Ruth asked as she took the key from her pocket.

"Of course I do, Ruth, it'll be fun helping you make your house into a home."

Ruth quickly unlocked the door and took a tentative step inside, followed closely by Lily.

"Once we get the place cleaned up and some curtains in the windows and the things your father is going to ship arrive, I think it'll be a wonderful place!" Lily said as she smiled. "It just seems dingy right now because it needs a woman's touch. We can clean the place up and measure the windows for curtains. How much money did John say you could spend on curtains?" Lily asked expectantly.

"What do you mean?"

"How much is in the budget?" Lily asked looking at Ruth with a frown. "You know when you and John spoke about curtains or material….?" Lily's voice faded off. "You didn't ask him about money?" She dropped her hands in resignation by her sides.

"No, Lily," Ruth blushed. "I've never had to ask about money," she said defensively. "Why would I think to do it now? Is material expensive?"

Lily sighed, "Well, it can be. I didn't mean to upset you; it's just something you two need to talk about."

"I've never had to think about money, Lily," Ruth whined, crossing her arms and turning away. "There was just always enough for what I needed and wanted…maybe I should just ask my father…" Ruth said thoughtfully as she frowned and began to pace.

"Ruth," Lily said seriously, putting down the basket, "John already said he doesn't want to ask for money from your father. You were upset about the argument you had about it yesterday. I suspect it will be a tempest in a teapot compared to how he would probably respond if you actually did ask your father for money. It's not going to be like with your father, Sweetie. You and John need to figure out how to live on what he makes. Jim and I have talked about money from the very beginning. Jim says we're in it together and it's not right to keep the other one in the dark about finances. So, when I want something, I know if there's money for it and I always talk to Jim about it. You need to do the same with John."

"Perhaps I could just give it to you and you could make it a credit at the store," Ruth said thoughtfully.

"Oh, no, not me." Lily held up her hands in surrender, "First, it would upset Jim if I tried to put one over on John and I wouldn't feel right anyway. How can you even think of being deceitful like that Ruth?"

"I just don't want to wait as long as I'm probably going to have to wait for nice things," Ruth sighed, throwing herself down into a chair. "I guess I don't have any choice."

Lily looked sideways at Ruth, before she picked up a couple of rags and a bucket and began filling the bucket with water from the pump.

"You'll have the nice things your father sends you."

"I suppose," Ruth said picking up a rag and starting to clean.

They worked for the next few hours chatting about their childhoods and Lily talked about the people in the town and what they were like, before they knew it four hours had passed and they heard a gentle knocking on the door. Ruth went to answer it and let Jim in.

"You ladies have done quite the job on this place. I don't think it's ever looked this good. The banker used to live here. He was well suited for his job being as parsimonious as he was," Jim said as he stepped into the house.

"He was not, you just like using that word," Lily said as she threw the rag at him.

"You're right," Jim laughed, grabbing the rag out of the air, "he was not parsimonious, but he was quite a careful man with his money, which made him a good banker and I do like that word. I hardly ever get to use it and show off for the ladies. Has my linguistic skill impressed you enough that I might be able to convince you to come home with me?"

"Oh, dear, Jim. I didn't realize it was so late," Lily said rising to her feet and smoothing down her skirt, "you and the children must be ready for dinner."

"Well, we were eyeballing the pies you had made for the bazaar…"

"Oh, Jim! You didn't!" Lily said throwing her hand over her mouth and giggling.

"No," Jim said smiling and pulling her close, "the children had forks in their hands and tried to get past me, but I manfully held them off and came to get you."

Lily giggled again and putting her hands on Jim's chest she shoved him away from her.

"I guess it's time for me to go, Ruth, I can't leave Jim to fend off the children and their forks alone," Lily said, coming over and giving Ruth a hug, just as John walked through the door.

"You two have been busy! It looks great in here!" John said coming over to put his arms around Ruth's waist.

"I know that table hasn't been refinished, but do you think you two might consider carrying it over so Ruth can see it in place?" Lily asked.

"Oh, yes, John! Would you do that?" Ruth echoed.

"Jim, what do you say?" John asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure thing, ladies," Jim said smiling.

"Then I'll go prepare dinner and Ruth, you and John simply must join us!" Lily said.

"Oh, yes, Lily! Let's, shall we, John?" Ruth said smiling.

"Well, we'd really like to Lily, but I ran into Ben in town and he asked us to come out to The Ponderosa. I thought we could see Sally and I would get a chance to see how Adam is healing. Is that all right with you, Ruth?"

"Rain check then, promise?" Lily said, laying her hand on John's arm.

"Rain check," he said smiling and nodding, "Let's get that table moved." He said putting a hand on Jim's shoulder and taking Ruth's hand. Lily walked to her house as Jim, John and Ruth headed to the storeroom.

"I'm afraid it's a bit buried," Jim apologized, but within a few minutes they had it outside and were carrying it down the street. Ruth practically skipped behind the men as they walked up the front steps and eased the table in the door.

"Oh, it's perfect!" Ruth said, clapping her hands once it was in place.

"It'll look even better after I refinish it," John said. "You two really made a difference in here." He said looking around.

"I'll say," Jim said. "I am off to dinner with my family and I'll see you two soon. If you and Lily want to schedule another workday, just let us know. Lily loves helping people out."

"Thanks, Jim," John said, reaching out his hand and shaking it.

"Give the Cartwright's my regards," Jim said as he walked out the door.

Ruth and John were soon on the road to The Ponderosa.

Ruth kept glancing surreptitiously at John as they rode along.

"Is there something on your mind, Ruth?" John finally asked.

"Well, I was just thinking about the curtains for the house…and I was wondering how much money is in the budget," she asked in a rush.

John pulled the buggy over to the side of the road and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Ruth asked with astonishment.

John took a deep breath before he said, "Ruth, I know I'm not as rich as your father and I feared that it would be hard for you to adjust to what I could offer you. I want to give you everything, Ruth, but having you ask what I can afford, makes me very happy. Thank you, love," he said kissing her again, before taking up the reins and getting the horses started again.

Ruth slid over and John wrapped his arm around her. She was glad that his attention was on the road instead of her because she was sure he would see the guilt over what she had said to Lily that afternoon written all over her face.

"I was wondering how you'd feel about bringing Sally home tomorrow. We could rent a wagon to bring your things. I know it has only been a few days…," John said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Oh, yes, John! Yes, yes," Ruth said, squeezing John tightly.

As they pulled into the yard, Sally came running out, "Mama, Mama, Mama," she shouted.

"Oh, Sally, I have missed you so much!" Ruth said quickly climbing down from the buggy and throwing her arms around the little girl.

Joshua followed Sally out into the yard and took Ruth's hand. Ruth let go of Sally and tentatively put her arms around her father's neck. She smiled when he hugged her back.

"You've changed," he whispered into her ear, "you've never hugged me like this."

"Yes, Pa," she whispered back, "I'm so happy. I want to hug the world."

Joshua squeezed her tighter and whispered, "I love you, Ruth and I'm so glad to see you happy."

Ruth took a hitching breath, trying to remember the last time she had heard her father express his love out loud for her.

"You've changed too, Pa," Ruth whispered. "I can't remember you ever telling me out loud that you loved me. I know that you did, you just never told me."

"I do love you, Ruth, and I guess it's never too late to learn from the error of your ways," Joshua said, stepping back and putting his arm around Sally's shoulders.

The yard was soon full of Cartwrights and there was hugging and shaking of hands.

"Well, come in the house Dr. and Mrs. Fellows," Ben finally said, slapping John on the shoulder and putting his arm around Ruth's waist. "We're glad you're here."

"Thank you so much for inviting us to dinner, Ben, if it would be all right, I'd like to check both of my patients, before we start the more pleasurable part of the evening."

"I think he means us, Lizzie," Adam said nudging her with his hip and raising his eyebrow.

"I'm fine, Dr. Fellows," Lizzie said, putting her arms around her father's waist.

"Me too," Adam said, winking at Lizzie.

"Well, as soon as you both have your medical degrees, I'll take your word for it, but until then I think I'll confirm your diagnosis. May we go upstairs?" John said with a smile.

Adam nudged Lizzie again with his hip as Lizzie giggled.

Adam, Lizzie and John walked up the stairs as Ruth, Joshua and Sally joined Ben, Joe and Hoss around the fire.

"Sally, honey, I think Hop Sing could use some help setting the table. Would you do that please?"

"Yes, Ben," Sally said, getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Ben, you have Sally doing chores?" Ruth asked with wonder.

"I think children like to feel that they're helping, Ruth. It's been wonderful to have her here now that she's settled in."

"John said he'd rent a wagon and tomorrow we can come for my things and bring Sally back with us to our house," Ruth said. "Will that be all right?"

"Of course, Sally is welcome here as long as you'd like her to stay, but if you'd like to come for her tomorrow, then tomorrow it is," Ben said smiling.

"Did you hear that, Sally? Your mother and father are going to take you home tomorrow," Ben called to Sally as she set the table.

"What's it like, Mama?" Sally asked coming over to stand near her mother.

"Well…it's…it's going to be a grand adventure. It's a house like nothing you've ever seen before. Your grandpa will be sending your things and then it will truly be your home," Ruth said, trying to sound encouraging.

Soon, Adam, Lizzie and John came downstairs and they all moved to the table.

"Papa gets to eat at the table with us," Lizzie said happily as they took their seats.

"I've missed being with you and the family, Lizzie," Adam said carefully stroking her hair.

"Remember what I said about slow, easy movement, Adam, that shoulder is still healing. It will take four to six weeks for it to be totally back to normal and even then it will be more likely to pop out of place for the rest of your life."

"Oh, I intend to treat it carefully, John, I don't want to be restricted to my room again anytime soon. That's never fun, is it Lizzie?" Adam winked at her as she giggled.

"Mama, that's my seat," Sally whined as Ruth and John sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Sally…" Ben started as Ruth started to move to another seat.

Before Ben had another word out of his mouth, John had taken Sally by the hand and crouched down in front of her. Speaking very quietly he said, "Ruth you're fine where you are," then even more quietly he said, "Sally, I want you to learn how to ask politely for the things you want instead of whining. I want you to take the seat between your mama and your grandpa," he reached out to stroke her cheek.

"Hear me?" He asked as he stood. Sally crossed her arms and kicked at the floor a couple of times, but after a quick glance at the serious face of her new papa and the frowning face of Ben, she took the seat she had been directed to. John reached out to push her chair into place and stroked her hair again.

"Good girl," he said as he took his place. He glanced quickly at Ben, who gave him a small smile and a nod.

"So, tell me, how's the new home coming along?' Ben asked jovially.

"Slow going," Ruth said quietly.

"Ruth and Lily Mason spent the day today cleaning the place up and once we start getting the things we need, I'm sure it will shape up nicely," John said with a quick glance at Ruth.

"Yes, I'm sure it will be fine," Ruth said in an overly happy voice.

"Well, Ruth," Joshua said, "when I get home, I'll be sending you your things and Sally's things. Just give me a list of what else you need and I'm sure it will be feeling like a real home very soon."

John gave Ruth a quick look and waited for her to respond.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "Thank you, Pa, but John and I have decided we'll make due with what we can afford ourselves. If you will just send our things, mine and Sally's, that will be more than enough," Ruth took a quick glance at John to be sure that he approved of what she had said.

"Ruth, John, that's just nonsense. I don't mind sending you a few things to make your life more pleasurable. Consider it a wedding gift," Joshua said.

"Thank you, Mr. Brown, but you've done more than enough, what with the wedding. We appreciate your offer," John said taking Ruth's hand, "but we really want to start our marriage on our own two feet. We appreciate your offer, but we really must decline," John said firmly.

There was a long silence at the dinner table and then Joshua said, "Very well." He picked up his fork and began eating again.

"Well," said Ben, trying to break the tension with a smile, "when you come for Ruth and Sally's things tomorrow I'll have a crate packed with some linens and dishes to tide you over."

"Just a loan, mind you," Ben said holding up his hands in surrender when John started to protest. "I'll expect everything back when you no longer need it. All right?" He asked carefully.

"Yes, all right, as long as it's just a loan," John said with a nod.

"Just a loan," Ben said reassuringly.

* * *

Later that evening, Ben and Joshua sat alone in front of the fire. Joshua was grousing about John.

"I thought that boy had some smarts. He should learn to take advantage of the opportunities that come his way," Joshua complained.

"Oh, he just wants to stand on his own two feet and not rely on his father in law. I would say that's the mark of a man, not a boy," Ben said.

"What's this house like that he's going to have her living in?" Joshua asked with a frown.

"It's the banker's house. It's well constructed and I think it will be a good home for their new family. I'll admit it's been a bit neglected, but it's a sturdy contruction."

"Ruth and Sally are not used to living out here on the frontier. John should at least let me send some things that will make the adjustment easier," Joshua said, sitting back on the couch.

"Joshua when you were first married would you have been happy if your father in law had tried to over ride the decisions you were making about how you and Violet were going to live?"

"I wasn't trying to over ride John's decisions but, if my father in law had made the generous type of offer I made tonight I would have taken it in a heart beat," Joshua said seriously.

"Joshua," Ben said with a huge grin, "if there weren't children in the house I would apply a more graphic term to that statement, but I'll settle for hogwash. You wanted to provide for Violet the same way John wants to provide for Ruth, without interference from your in laws."

Joshua grinned, "You my be right, Ben, but my father in law didn't have the kind of money I have…"

Ben grinned even bigger.

"All right, all right," Joshua said, "holding up his hands in surrender, "you're right. I'll let John make the decisions for his family…and let him deal with the fall out from those decisions." Joshua said, shaking his head.

"It's hard letting go, isn't it? John'll do right by your girls. They may not be happy about all of his decisions, but from what I can see he's going to be a good husband and father and at least in my eyes, he's taking the right first step refusing your very generous offer," Ben said with a twinkle in his eye.

Joshua nodded resignedly and slowly a smile appeared on his face as he shrugged and nodded in agreement.


	4. Moving In

John and Ruth arrived at the Cartwright ranch and were just climbing out of the wagon, when Hoss came over.

"Ready to have the family all together?" He asked as he slapped John on the shoulder.

"We couldn't wait another minute," Ruth said as she put her arms around John.

"Well, I know Pa and Sally were packing up inside. Why don't we go in and see how far along they are," Hoss said leading the way to the house.

"Pa, Sally," he called up the stairs, "the Fellows' are here."

"Mama," Sally said running down the stairs, "Ben and I have almost everything packed can we go now please?"

"Sally's anxious to see her new home, but I was hoping you might stay and visit for a while," Ben said shifting his glance from Ruth to John.

"We have time for a short visit," John said, "thank you."

"But I want to go now," Sally whined.

John glanced at Ruth, waiting for her to say something and he frowned when she stayed quiet. Ben waited for a moment too, glancing at the two of them.

"Sally, we won't stay long, but your mother and I want to visit for a little while," John finally said.

Sally stepped forward with her mouth open, but closed it quickly when she felt Ben's hand on her shoulder.

"Go in and tell Hop Sing to bring out some cake for us, please," Ben said squeezing Sally's shoulder twice.

She looked up at him with a frown, but did as he asked.

After cake and a short visit, they began loading the wagon. Adam and Lizzie came out of the barn to watch as the final crate that Ben had prepared went into the back of the wagon.

"Now, don't worry about returning any of those things too soon. We have plenty and won't miss them. It's good to know that they're being put to good use."

"Thank you, Ben," Ruth said hugging him.

Adam stepped forward and kissed her cheek, "I wish you all the happiness in the world, Ruth."

"Thank you, Adam," Ruth said blushing.

"Well, Sally," Ben said, squatting down, and holding out his arms to her, "I guess you're off on a grand adventure. We'll really miss you around here."

Sally stared at him a long time and then fell into his arms.

"You're a good girl, Sally. I know you're going to be happy in your new home if you give it a chance." She stepped out of his arms and turned to look at Lizzie.

"Bye Sally, see you soon. Bye Miss Brown, I mean Mrs. Fellows," Lizzie said with a smile and a wave.

"Bye, little gal," Hoss said, putting his arm around Sally's shoulder, "I expect you to come out and visit us, you hear?"

Sally nodded and John helped her climb up onto the wagon.

Adam stepped up to the wagon and put a hand on her knee, "We do expect you to come visit and Hoss is right, we'll miss you a lot," he winked at her and gave her knee a squeeze.

Little Joe stepped up and said, "Yes, you come visit and we'll go riding, you, me and Lizzie." He winked at her, shook John's hand and stroked Ruth's arm.

John helped Ruth into the wagon and clucking to the horses, they rode off.

As the family went back to what they had been doing, Adam turned to Lizzie and said, "Ready to start on the garden?"

Lizzie sighed, but she nodded and took his hand.

Adam walked her over to the garden and said, pointing, "Why don't you pull that dandelion there and there's another one there."

When Lizzie did what he asked, he said, "I guess we're done, how about you go in and tell Grandpa that we've decided to go fishing and then stop in and pick up a picnic basket from Hop Sing."

"Really, Papa?" Lizzie asked with a smile.

"Yes, really, I don't see any more weeds and I told you I wanted us to spend the day together, didn't I?"

Lizzie gave Adam a quick hug and then ran into the house.

As John, Ruth and Sally arrived in front of the house, John said, "Now remember the house is a work in progress. We still need to get the things your grandpa will be sending from San Francisco, so remember it isn't going to stay like it is."

"All right, John," Sally said in an exasperated voice as she jumped off the wagon and ran to the front door. John and Ruth followed behind her, holding hands. As John unlocked the door and flung it open before her, Sally walked in and her face fell.

"It's ugly," she said.

"Well, we still have some fixing up to do, things will get better," John said hopefully.

"No, I hate it. I don't want to live here!"

John took a step back and turned to Ruth. He looked expectantly at her, hoping she would know the right thing to say to Sally.

"Sally, your grandpa will send your things, come see your new bedroom," Ruth said desperately, praying that Sally would throw an all out tantrum. She reached out to practically drag Sally to the bedroom. Sally folded her arms, but allowed her mother to take her to her room. John decided to take a breather out on the porch and hope that Ruth would be able to convince Sally that it would be all right once her things arrived, when he began to hear what sounded like shouting, he went back into the house and stopping in the doorway of Sally's room. He found Sally stomping around the room and Ruth begging her to give the place a chance. John took Ruth by the arm and escorted her out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"John, it isn't good to leave Sally when she's like that. She might throw things around in that room."

"There is nothing but her things to throw around and if she wants to do that, I say let her. Come on let's get to work unpacking."

As they began to unpack Ruth's trunks, they heard an occasional crash from Sally's room, but after a while all they heard was silence and they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Does she always behave that way when she doesn't get her way? What do you usually do when she starts acting up like that?" Asked John with a frown.

Ruth shrugged. "I usually try to think up something that will make her happy so that the tantrum will stop."

"So, you reward her?" John asked, taking a seat on the bed. " We're going to have to change that, Ruth."

"You're her father now," Ruth said with a sigh.

"Oh, no, if we're going to stop the tantrums, we're going to do it together," John said pulling more dresses out of the trunks and stacking them on the already overflowing bed.

"I don't know how we're going to be able to fit everything onto the racks and drawers, Ruth," John said staring at the pile of clothes on the bed.

"Can't you put up more racks, John? Pa's going to send more of my things and I want to have room for everything," she put her hands on her hips and looked around. "I'm used to more space."

"You may need to pare down a few things, Ruth," John said, smiling. "We have nice events to go to here, but I'm not sure you'll need all the fancy dresses you needed when you lived in San Francisco."

"But I love all these things, John, I don't want to get rid of anything!"

"Well," John sighed, "I can put up a few racks, but I don't want to live and sleep in a woman's clothing store. Will you at least think about giving a few things away?"

"I'll think about it," Ruth nodded against his chest as she put her arms around his neck, "but I think I'd be really uncomfortable it I saw someone wearing my cast offs."

"All right, Ruth," John sighed, not wanting to argue with her.

John released her when he heard a knock on the front door. He opened it to see, Jim, Jenny and Will Mason standing on the front porch.

"John, how's the moving in coming?" Jim asked jovially.

"Pretty well, would you like to come in?"

"No, we're just heading over to the horse corral with some apples and we were hoping the Sally would join us."

"I'll check to see if she'd be interested," John said as Ruth came out of the bedroom.

"Hello, Ruth," Jim said, putting his hand on the shoulders of his children.

"Hello, Mrs. Fellows," Jenny and Will said,

"The Mason's were wondering if Sally would like to come with them to feed the horses," John said as he walked over and let himself into Sally's bedroom. "Is that all right with you?"

"Of course, John, if she wants to go," Ruth said with a frown, wondering if Sally was over her fit yet.

John found Sally lying on the bed in a tangle of sheets, staring at the ceiling. He quietly closed the door behind him and she looked over at him.

"The Mason's are here and would like to take you to feed the horses. Would you like to go?"

Sally sat up and frowned at him.

"I think if would be a good idea for you to go and start to make friends. Do you think you'd enjoy that?"

Sally nodded and stood up.

"Behave," he said, putting his hand on the top of her head as she walked past him and opened the door.

"Sally has decided she would like to come. I expect dinner will be on the table soon, right Ruth?" John said looking in Ruth's direction.

"Our dinner is supposed to be on the table in about 30 minutes, so we'll have Sally back in plenty of time," Jim reached out and putting an arm around Sally's shoulders, he herded all three children out the door. John closed the door behind them and watched out the window as the three children skipped down the road in front of Jim. He turned to Ruth with a smile.

"That was nice of Jim to think of Sally," he said as he turned towards the kitchen. "I know we've just settled in, but there are a few things in the cupboard, Ruth, do you think you might be able to make something out of what we have?" John walked over and began looking in the cabinets. "I have a few eggs and some cheese that the Martins gave me when I delivered their baby and there's probably enough bacon to do something with. There's some milk and venison. What do you think?" John looked up from perusing the cabinets to see Ruth staring at him from across the room.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't cook," Ruth whispered as a tear crawled down her cheek.

"Well, you can learn, honey, I can teach you what I know and maybe Lily will show you a few things."

"I don't want to run to Lily every time I need something!"

"All right, I'll show you how to make breakfast for dinner tonight and we'll worry about tomorrow, tomorrow," John said as he motioned with his hand to her.

"Breakfast for dinner?" Ruth asked dubiously.

"Yes," John said as he got out the cast iron skillet, "when I was growing up, my mother would make whatever we requested for dinner on our birthdays. I always asked for breakfast: bacon, eggs, toast. So, come on, I'll show you." John put some bacon in the skillet and handing Ruth a fork, he said, "All you need to do is keep turning the bacon over and over; it's cooked when it looks like you think it should, all right?"

Ruth nodded and began turning the bacon as John began mixing eggs and milk with some cheese.

"Scrambled eggs with cheese are pretty easy, sort of like an omelet, but sort of not. I'm not much of a cook, but after being a bachelor for so long, I don't do too bad, easy is the way to go, nothing too complicated," John kept up a constant banter, hoping to see a smile, but when the bacon fat popped and hit Ruth's hand, she threw down the fork and ran into the bedroom. John sighed and took the skillet off the stove before following her.

"Ruth," he said kindly, "come back and help with dinner. I'll show you how to cook the eggs."

"No!" Ruth said flinging herself into the pillows.

"I see Sally comes by her tantrums honestly," John said with an edge to his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruth said angrily as she sat up and glared at him.

"It means," John said crossing his arms, "that fleeing to the bedroom in tears is not very adult behavior. "

"We should never have gotten married so soon," Ruth said flinging herself back onto the pillows.

"Perhaps not," John sighed, "but it is way too late to worry about the barn door on that particular horse. We are married, Ruth, and we need to band together to make it work."

John stopped and listened as he heard the front door open and Sally coming in.

"Mama, are you here?"

We're in the bedroom, Sally," John said leaning out of the door.

"You need to grow up, Ruth," John said as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and dropped it in front of her on the bed, just as Sally walked into the bedroom.

"Is mama, all right?" She asked looking up at John.

"Yes, Sally, your mama's all right, she's just not totally herself from her accident. Come on Sally girl," he said putting his hands on her shoulders and steering her out the door, "let's get in the box the Cartwright's sent and see if we can't find some plates and forks. Will you set the table for us?" John said as he closed the door behind him with one last frown towards Ruth. "Tell me about the horses…"

Ruth lay on the bed, trying to stop her tears, she dabbed at her face, but couldn't stop crying as the last thing John said rang in her ears: you need to grow up. It was the same thing that Adam had said to her that day that Sally had fallen through the floor of that old house. The more she thought about what the men said, the more she cried. She finally cried herself into an exhausted sleep and didn't wake up until John came in carrying a kerosene lamp.

"What time is it?" Ruth asked, sitting up.

"Late," John said, putting down the lamp, sitting down and beginning to take off his shoes.

"Sally?" Ruth asked.

"In bed hours ago," he replied, standing to take off his shirt.

"You're angry with me," Ruth whined.

"Yes, but probably not for the reasons you think," he said in a quiet voice and he pulled his shirt off his shoulders and began digging through the Ruth's dresses looking for an empty hangar.

"I'm a terrible wife. I don't know how to do anything. I can't even cook dinner!"

"Those are learned skills, Ruth. I don't give two hoots in a holler whether or not you can cook," John said in a frustrated voice as he threw his shirt on the hangar he had found and slammed it down on the rack. "I can show you what I know, Lily can show you what she knows or we can get a cookbook and you can work your way through it if you don't want us to help you. I'll happily eat every attempt without complaint. What I am angry about," John said as he pulled his nightshirt on over his head, "is that on the first night we are together as a family… in our new home…" John's voice began to rise with his anger, "you decided to stay in the bedroom and pout." He reached up under the nightshirt, unbuckled his belt and pulled his trousers off.

"I fell asleep. You should have come in and woken me up," Ruth said with a whine as she stood and began reaching behind her back to undo the buttons on her dress.

"I wanted you to make that decision for yourself. I wanted you to decide to come be with your family," he stalked over to her and turning her around, he quickly undid the buttons. As Ruth took off her dress, John picked up his trousers, laying them over the back of the chair, he reached in and took out his pocket watch and wound it angrily. He put it down on the dresser and climbed into bed, putting his hands behind his head and watching Ruth as she finished putting her nightgown on and climbing into bed with him. He sighed as he got back out of bed to turn off the lamp and climbed back into bed with her. He lay staring at the ceiling, feeling Ruth move away from him.

"Come over here, Ruth," John said after about ten minutes.

"I don't want to make love," Ruth said, trying to move even farther away from him.

"I just want to hold you, Ruth, we're not going to get over this argument without holding on to each other. We may be angry with each other, but we're not going to get over it by not touching."

"Something Gloria taught you?" Ruth asked petulantly.

"John sighed, "No actually, my mother, when we were fighting, she touched me a lot. She was always hugged me a lot more than I thought I wanted, but when we were angry with each other, she touched me even more. She did it with Pa too. He would frown at her and try to stay angry, but he would eventually give in and they would be back to their old selves. She said that her words told me that she was angry, but her touch told me she loved me. So, come over her and let me hold you, because I am angry, but I do love you." John reached out and pulled a reluctant Ruth into his arms and held her stiff body.

"Tomorrow, I'll teach you to make my famous cornbread and you can decide about how you want to learn how to cook. I take my clothes to the Chinese laundry, but I don't think we can afford to do that for the three of us, so that's something else you'll need to learn how to do, sooner rather than later. The house looked great after you and Lily were done, so I figure you at least have the rudiments of keeping house. The rest you'll learn as you go along. I'm not expecting anything except for you to try. Will you try Ruth?"

"Yes, John," Ruth cried as she buried her face in his chest, "I'm sorry I was in here instead of having dinner with you and Sally. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, Ruth, but it can't happen again, regardless of our feelings we still have obligations and I'm going to have to return to my practice, which means regardless of how you're feeling you're going to have to keep the home fires burning," he said as gently as he could, when he felt her stiffen again, he sighed.

"You don't have to lecture me, John," she said, trying to twist away from him.

"All right, love, just stay here close to me," he loosened his arms, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ruth lay awake a long time, wondering what she had gotten herself in to and how she was going to keep the house. She didn't even know what she was going to have to do, since the house she had grown up in had had servants. She felt the tears starting again and she gave into them and cried herself to sleep.


	5. Figuring It Out Together

John awoke to find Ruth still in his arms. He looked down at his sleeping wife and saw that her eyes were puffy and felt a bit of guilt sweep over him.

"Morning, love," he said as Ruth's eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning," Ruth said quietly.

"I feel I owe you an apology," he said as she started to pull away from him.

"No, John…" she said trying to push herself away from him.

"Now, don't pull away, I like having you in my arms," John said kissing her, but loosening his hold on her. "I'm sorry I made you cry. I should have been more sympathetic. I've taken you from your home and expected things from you that you aren't ready for yet. I'm sorry, Ruth, will you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, John. You were right; I do need to grow up. Adam said the same thing. I just wasn't raised to do all the domestic things, but I'm going to have to learn. I will just have to swallow my pride and ask for help," she drew in a shuddering breath. "I want to make a home for you and Sally here and I can't expect you to do everything. So, I'm going to grow up," she said, trying to look brave.

"I know that you want to make a home for us and you've already made this feel more like a home just by being here. I love you, Ruth and I'll help however I can." He said as he kissed her. "Shall we get up so I can show you how to make my world famous cornbread?" John asked as he kissed her again.

"Do we have to get up quite yet?" She asked with a giggle.

"Well, probably not quite yet, Mrs. Fellows," John said with a smile as he pulled off his nightshirt and straddled Ruth's hips.

Later, John and Ruth came out of their bedroom holding hands.

"If you'll get Sally up, I'll get out the ingredients we need for the cornbread. Maybe Sally would like to help."

Ruth went quietly into Sally's room and gently stroked her face until Sally opened her eyes.

"Mama," Sally said worriedly, sitting up, "are you better today?"

"I am much better today, Sally, I'm sorry I didn't feel up to having dinner with you and John last night."

"John said you'd feel better today," Sally said with a smile.

"Oh? And what else did John say?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"That I need to help you get the house fixed up so that I won't hate it anymore, and that I have to follow the same rules that Ben and Adam made me follow. He made me tell him what those rules were and he said there weren't going to be any new ones for a while, so everybody needs to know what they are."

"And what are those rules, Sally?" Ruth asked as a tear came to her eye.

"Do what I'm told; apologize when I do something wrong;" she said, counting them out on her fingers, "don't steal; don't climb out on the roof," she looked up at Ruth and said seriously, "John said that the roof rule was really don't do dangerous things."

"He was right about that, Sally, what else?" Ruth said smiling at her.

"Don't wander around the room when I'm visiting places; don't be sassy or disrespectful; ask permission; eat what's on my plate without complaining; and no tantrums," she finished just a little out of breath. "That's a lot," she said sighing.

"You're right that is a lot of rules," Ruth said sympathetically.

"John said you and he were going to help me follow the rules," Sally said, looking up at her through her eyelashes.

"Yes, Sally, John and I are going to help you remember and follow the rules, but I think they're not going to be so hard after a while…"

"John said that too," Sally said, interrupting her, "sorry, Mama, interrupting was the one I forgot, but John said after a while it would be habit to follow the rules and it wouldn't seem like there are so many."

"I think he's right, Sally," she looked up as John entered the bedroom.

"Come on girls, time to learn how to make cornbread," he waved the wooden spoon he held in his hand around and motioned with it to follow him.

"I need to get dressed first," Sally said climbing out of bed.

"Ah, no you don't, you can come change after the corn bread is in the oven," John said taking both Ruth and Sally by the hand and leading them out to the kitchen. He picked Sally up and stood her on a chair that he had moved next to the counter and handed her the wooden spoon. "You stir," he said, "your mama and I will add ingredients." He then proceeded to show Ruth and Sally how to make corn bread.

"Now some people put sugar in their cornbread, I'm not one of those people, I don't like it sweet," John screwed up his face in a grimace, "but you can put almost anything you want in the bread and it will still be good. The hardest part of baking, Ruth, is making sure the oven is the right temperature: too hot and it will scorch, too cold and it will dry out before it bakes." John picked up the hot pads and pulling open the oven he slid the pan in. "Sally, you go get dressed and then we can eat."

"How long will it take to cook, John?" Sally asked, standing on tiptoe as she watched the pan slide into the oven.

"About thirty minutes, plenty of time for you to get changed and come out to set the table for us."

"Ah, John," Sally whined, shifting her hips around.

"Sallygirl, isn't doing what you're told one of the rules?" John asked seriously.

"Yes," Sally whined some more as she continued to shift her weight from foot to foot.

"Sally," John said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"All right," Sally sighed, turning to go to her bedroom.

Ruth turned to follow her, but John reached out to take her hand, "Stay with me, love, Sally can dress herself." John wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck.

"John, Sally will see us," Ruth said, trying half heartedly to get away.

"Yes, she will, and she will see that we love each other enough to kiss in the daylight." John said kissing her neck a few more times, "I thought is was horrible when I saw my parents do the same thing, but now that I look back on it, I'm glad they were so open in their affection for each other."

Ruth's eyes rolled back and she stopped trying to pull away; then she giggled as he kissed her collarbone.

"Ticklish?" He asked.

"Yes, but I like it," she whispered, turning and putting her arms around his neck, she beginning to kiss him in earnest.

They pulled apart when Sally came out of her room, but continued to touch each other as they moved about the room getting thing ready for breakfast.

"Sally was a big help, last night, Ruth, she dried the dishes after I washed them. Do you remember where we put them, Sally? We can use the same ones today. Ruth do you want to take another stab at cooking bacon?"

"Yes, but how do you keep it from popping up and burning you?" Ruth asked, putting her arms around his waist.

"Cooking bacon is dangerous, Ruth, but sometimes taking a risk yields a reward," John said kissing her, before handing her a fork.

"I thought not doing dangerous things was one of the rules, John," Sally asked as she walked a plate at a time from where they were piled on a dishtowel to the table.

"Yes, Sally, that is one of the rules, but I was just teasing your Mama, cooking bacon isn't really dangerous, you just have to be careful because the fat can pop and it can hurt a little bit. Luckily, I'm a doctor and I can take care of that," he walked over to Ruth and kissed her on the neck as she began to place the sliced bacon into the skillet. Ruth smiled as she felt his lips on her neck. "Actually there are several ways to take care of the hurt caused by cooking bacon. Perhaps I can show you some of those ways later, Mrs. Fellows?" John whispered as he kissed her neck again.

Ruth smiled. "Perhaps, Dr. Fellows," she whispered back.

"Our cornbread should be about ready," John said, stepping away and opening the oven door. "Now when I put the knife in the middle it should come out clean, it if doesn't it needs to cooks some more. Perfect! See? You two did a wonderful job. I'll just let it cool a bit so it will be easier to slice. Plenty of time for the bacon to finish cooking and the table to finish being set, better get back to that, Sally," he said, placing his hands on Sally's shoulders and steering her away from the window she was looking out of and back to setting the table. As Sally passed John, he reached out to fasten the buttons that Sally had missed on the back of her dress.

Ruth finished cooking the bacon and piled it on a plate. John walked over to kiss her neck again before taking the heavy skillet off the stove, "You can't leave anything on the stove, it might catch fire."

"I might be an inexperienced cook, John, but I do have some common sense," Ruth said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, love, I didn't mean to offend you, I'm just not sure what you know and what you don't know. Forgive me?" He asked taking her in his arms and kissing her slowly on the lips.

"Well, Dr. Fellows, since you asked so nicely, of course I do," Ruth said, feeling her legs start to wobble under her.

"You did a good job with setting the table, Sally," Ruth said with a smile and she took her seat.

After a quiet breakfast together, John said, "So, Sally do you want to come and help me at the office so that your mother can get organized here?"

"Really?" Sally asked.

"Yes, I can always use an assistant in the doctoring business."

"Yes, John," Sally said getting up and coming around to his side.

"Will you be all right without us, Ruth? Unless there's a patient, we'll be home for lunch."

"I think I can manage for a few hours without you," Ruth said, standing and beginning to clear the table.

"All right love," John said, trying not to wince as he watched Ruth putting dishes with food still on them into the sink. "I put some water to heat on the top of the stove for the dishes and Sally and I will see you soon." Putting on his suit jacket, he kissed Ruth and followed Sally out the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Mason," Sally said as she skipped past Jim Mason, who was sweeping the front steps. "I'm helping John today at the doctor's office."

"Good morning, Sally, I'm sure you'll be a big help," Jim said.

"Morning, Papa," he said quietly as John passed him.

A huge smile spread across John's face in response to that remark.

John ushered Sally into his office and showed her how to tear strips of cloth to make bandages. He began to inventory the supplies to see what he would need to order. There was an ebb and flow to doctoring he was finding and he wanted to be prepared.

"Everything is torn up, John," Sally said, coming over to where he was working.

"Thank you, Sally, what do you say we start rolling the bandages up?"

They were just starting to roll the bandages when Peter Brett ran in the door, "Doc, Doc, we need you out at the house, my brother's arm was crushed under a pile of lumber, can you come?"

"Of course, let me get my daughter back to the house and get my horse. Come on Sally, let's go home," John said as he reached for Sally's hand.

"I want to go with you," Sally whined.

"Sorry, honey, doctoring calls are no place for a little girl," John said hurriedly as he pulled her through the door.

Sally locked her legs and yelled, "I'm not a little girl!"

"I know you're not," John said as he kneeled down on the boardwalk in front of her, "right now, I need you to be a big girl and come home with me."

Sally crossed her arms and pouted, and when that didn't work, she threw herself down and began to writhe around.

"Doc, please, my brother," Peter pleaded.

John looked up into Peter's desperate eyes, then back at the writhing girl in front of him and decided he didn't have the time to try and talk Sally into behaving, so he just picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. He walked quickly down the boardwalk towards home and cast a quick glance into the sympathetic eyes of Jim Mason.

"I wanna go with you!" Sally cried as she dangled over his shoulder.

"I know, but that's not going to happen," John said as he walked quickly through the front door and into Sally's bedroom depositing her on the bed and closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" Ruth asked as she rushed into the living area.

"I have to go out on a call to the Brett house, I shouldn't be too long; it just sounds like a broken arm. I brought Sally home and she isn't happy that she couldn't go along. She's in her bedroom. I need to go now, but I'll be home as soon as I can," he kissed her firmly on the mouth and strode out the door to mount his horse and follow Peter to the Brett house.

An hour later, John left his horse at the livery and stopped by his office before heading home.

"Afternoon, John," Jim Mason called out the open door.

"Jim," John said, walking a few more steps before turning around to go inside.

"How's the Brett boy?"

"Mighty bruised up, and he has a broken arm, but he'll be fine," John said. John wandered about the store picking up a few cans and then sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Something on your mind, John?' Jim asked with a smile.

"Not really…" John said slowly.

"All right, well let me know if I can be of help," Jim said as he returned to wiping the counters.

"Jim…" John said.

When Jim looked at him, he continued, "You saw how Sally acted earlier?"

"I did," Jim said, nodding and starting to wipe at the counters again.

"I'm going home in a few minutes and…." John said, turning his hands palm up.

"And you're wondering what you should do about it," Jim finished for him, still wiping at the counter.

"Yes," John said in a relieved voice.

"Well, I think that it's up to you how you deal with it. I do think it was a good thing that the reason she was upset is because she wanted to go with you. I don't think the way she showed you she was upset is something you want to encourage," Jim said with a smile.

"That's an understatement," John laughed.

"I saw her throw herself down and then go over your shoulder, what happened when you got home?" Jim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I put her in her room, closed the door, kissed Ruth and went to the Brett house," John said.

"So, now you are stalling around, not wanting to go home because you don't know what to do next," Jim said nodding. "I've been there!"

"What did you do at those times?" John asked seriously.

"Stalled around in the store…" Jim laughed. "And then, when I had decided what I thought was best, I went in and dealt with it," Jim laughed again.

"Any suggestions?" John asked.

"Well, what are you thinking?"

"I know I need to talk to her, but I'm not sure what to say," John looked up at Jim with questions in his eyes.

Jim nodded, "Well, if it was me, I would take her in my lap and tell her how happy I am that she wants to spend time with me and then I would tell her that there will be times when she can be with me and times that she can't and when she can't, a tantrum isn't going to get her what she wants. You can't give into those tantrums, you know, because as soon as you do, you will be dealing with them all the time."

"I don't remember throwing tantrums when I was a child. I have tried to think about what my parents did and I just can't remember. Although I don't really think this was a tantrum as much as her just being upset."

"Probably because you were a lot younger than Sally is the last time you had a temper tantrum," Jim said with a smile, "I think Jenny was about 3 and a half when she had her last one and Will was about 4, for them, I don't think it was about not getting what they wanted as much as frustration because they couldn't tell us what they wanted, things got a lot better with both of them when they got better at talking…they still have their moments, but Lily and I have made it very clear that there is zero chance of them getting what they want with a tantrum or yelling at us, so they have learned to try other ways."

"So, until she learns not to have tantrums, what do I do?"

"Well, Sally was with the Cartwrights for over two weeks, so I think she already knows not to have tantrums. I do think you did the right thing when you put her in her room and closed the door. Tantrums need an audience. Do you think you need to punish her?'

"I hadn't even thought of that. She barely knows me," John began to pace. "I don't want be too harsh with her. I don't even know if she thinks of me as her father yet and I can't punish her until she does." John threw himself down into the chair by the counter and then stood up again, to begin pacing.

"So you talk to her and you make promises about what will happen if she behaves this way again. Notice I said promises, not threats. Surely you've spoken to her about the rules."

"Just the ones the Cartwrights enforced. I asked her about those last night and she was able to come up with ten rules and they were pretty all inclusive," John laughed and stopped pacing. "One of the rules was no tantrums"

"So, you tell her you aren't going to allow her to break the rules and next time…." Jim stopped and looked at John.

"Next time?"

"That's where my advice ends, you have to respond in a way you can live with and with you so new in this game, you are going to have to be the one to decide what's going to happen when next time comes and it will come."

"Why? Why will there be a next time?"

"Because she will test you to see if you can be trusted to follow through. She will test you to be sure that when you say no, you mean it. From what I could tell the only time in her life that no has meant no, was when she was with the Cartwrights. They've set Sally on the right path, you just need to keep her there."

John stood and reached out his hand to Jim, "Thanks, Jim, I knew this was going to be tough," he shook Jim's hand and squaring his shoulders, he walked out of the general merchandise.

Coming into the house, he found Ruth putting a pan into the oven, "What are you making, love?" He asked as he kissed her lips.

"Our cook used to make something she called bread pudding with milk and eggs. I'm trying that with the bread I found and some cheese. Do you think it will work?"

"Well, it has everything I like in it, so if it doesn't turn out to be pudding, I think it will be a fine soup," John took her in his arms after she had put the pan in the stove. "I will be fine with anything you make, Ruth, I appreciate you trying." He kissed her again. "Is Sally still in her room?" He asked, looking around.

"Yes, I tried to get her to come out, but she was pouting because you didn't take her with you." Ruth said. "I quit trying and just let her pout. I figured that was probably what Adam or Ben would have done." She laughed. "I hope that was all right. I'm not sure of what to do anymore."

"I do think that was the right thing, Ruth. I'll go in and talk to her," John said, leaning in and kissing her again. "I stopped by the General Merchandise on the way home to have a talk with Jim Mason, he saw her throw the tantrum and he had some words of wisdom for me."

"I think you already have the knack of it, John, you really turned Sally around on our wedding day and Sally told me this morning about what you had said to her about the rules."

"I just talked to her is all," John said.

"Well, whatever you said worked, so I'm sure you'll do just as well right now."

John smiled and crossed the room to knock on Sally's door.

"Go away," John heard through the closed door.

"Sally, it's John and we need to talk," he said, opening the door and going in.

Sally was lying on the bed, with her arms crossed over her chest. John didn't want to upset her further, so he pulled one of the chairs closer to the bed and sat down. He looked up to see a frightened look on Sally's face.

"What's wrong? What are you afraid of?"

"Am I in trouble?" Sally asked.

"What makes you think that, Sally?" John asked seriously.

" 'Cause you're sitting in the chair," Sally said quietly and blushing, she looked down at her feet.

John immediately flashed back to times in his own childhood when his own father had come in and sat down in an armless chair.

"No, honey, you're not in that kind of trouble. I'm not pleased with how you acted earlier today, though, and I think we need to talk about that. Will you come and sit in my lap?" John asked, holding out his hand to her.

Sally slowly got off the bed and came over to John. He lifted her up onto one leg and put his arm around her back so that he could see her face.

"Let me start by saying, I am so happy that I have a daughter who wants to spend time with me. I've been by myself for so long, I didn't realize how much I would enjoy having company.

"Really?" Sally said looking up at him with a tiny smile.

"Really, I am very glad that you wanted to come help me in the office today, but there are still times when I'm going to have to go and do things by myself, like when I have to go on doctoring calls. When people are hurt or sick, they don't want a lot of people they don't know around. Sometimes they don't even want a doctor around. So, there are going to be times when you won't be able to come along, like today. Also, when people need doctoring, I have to leave quickly and it upsets me that you threw a tantrum. Mike Brett had a broken arm and he was in pain and needed me as quickly as I could get there and your tantrum slowed me down. That was selfish, Sally and I know you don't want to be selfish," John said as he gently lifted her chin from her chest. "You don't want to be selfish do you?"

"No," Sally said softly.

"I didn't think so. I seem to recall that no tantrums was one of the rules, wasn't it?"

Sally nodded and John let go of her chin, pulling her into his chest.

"It's a good rule too. You're too old to be having tantrums to try and get your way. I suspect the Cartwrights told you the same thing, didn't they?"

Sally nodded again sadly.

"All right, here's what we're going to do. We are going to consider this talk the end of it, if you'll promise me no more tantrums. Can you do that for me?"

Sally nodded.

John put Sally on her feet and reached out to stroke her hair before cupping her chin again so he could look into her eyes. "Promises always mean more when you say them out loud, Sally."

Sally looked into his kind eyes for a long time before she said, "I promise," and burst into tears.

John sighed and pulled her back into his lap.

"It's going to be all right, Sally," he said as he swayed side to side. "We'll figure this out together."

John sent a fervent prayer heavenward as he said those words that he would be up to the task.


	6. Welcome to Virginia City, Mrs Fellows

John came in the door after an early morning delivery to Ruth and Sally working together to get breakfast on the table. Sally ran over to him as he set his medical bag down and he squatted down and held his arms out to her.

"Do you have a morning hug for me?" He asked with a smile.

Sally nodded and stepped forward so that he could sweep his arms around her. "I'm happy to see you this morning. Are you ready for church?"

Sally nodded again and John stood to walk over to Ruth, putting his arms around her waist. "It was a long night, but the baby is here. I'm going to wash up."

"Will you be coming to church with us?" Ruth asked timidly.

"Of course, I can sleep later this morning. I wouldn't miss church on our first Sunday of being a family," John said, giving her a kiss. He patted Sally on the head before heading off to the bedroom to change his clothes. He gave a sigh as he beat his way through all of Ruth's dresses. He knew he was going to have to address the amount of space Ruth's clothes were taking up and he was almost dreading how many more were on their way from California, but he took a breath and decided to let it go for now. Ruth was settling into the cooking and cleaning aspect of things and he didn't want to rock the boat by demanding more than she was able to give him.

After changing, John came out to a bowl of oatmeal that was just a bit too thick and gummy for his tastes, but he smiled and began to eat it. "I'm glad you're trying new things, Ruth."

"Oh, John, is it all right? I've never made oatmeal before."

"It's bad, Mama. I'm not going to eat this," Sally said, throwing down her spoon.

"Oh, Sally, I'm sorry. There's some bread. Would you like that?" Ruth asked, getting up so quickly she knocked her chair over.

"Ruth, love, sit back down, I am sure that Sally can eat what's in front of her," John said and then turned to Sally. "Sally, your mama is learning how to cook and not everything is going to turn out quite right on the first try, but you and I are going to eat what we're given and not complain. So, pick up your spoon and eat up."

"But, John," Sally whined, "I don't like it." She flicked her spoon down on the gooey mass of oatmeal.

"Ruth, is it all right if I fix the oatmeal a bit?" He asked her with a smile.

When Ruth nodded, John stood up and taking some dried apples out of the cupboard, he poured hot water over them and then poured the softened apples and water into Sally's bowl. He then added a couple of teaspoons of brown sugar and a bit of butter and then gave it a stir.

"Give that a try," he said with a smile and nodded when Sally pulled back her lips and scrapped the oatmeal off the spoon with her teeth.

"I still don't like it, but it's better," she said grudgingly.

"Young lady, eat your oatmeal," John said with a smile as he crossed his eyes, "I hope you remember this is the look that means business!"

Sally smiled and took a bite of her oatmeal.

"Good girl," he said, as he turned to give both his oatmeal and Ruth's the same treatment.

Ruth sighed.

"Honey, it was fine," John said to Ruth in a reassuring voice, "it just needed a bit more water and something to sweeten it a little. It wasn't burnt or dried out, so you gauged the stove just right. You are becoming a better cook with every meal." John kissed the top of her head before going back to his own bowl.

After the meal, they finished getting ready for church and John called Sally to him.

"Sally, today when we go to church, I want you to do your best to say hello to everyone you know. Can you do that?" John asked.

"Yes, John," Sally said, nodding.

"Good, that's the best way to keep friends… by being friendly," John stood and putting his arm around Ruth they walked to the church.

"Look, Sally there are the Cartwrights," Ruth said pointing and smiling. She smiled even bigger when Lizzie called Sally over to see her new horse.

After the service, Lizzie, Sally and Jenny ran off together, with the adults warning them to stick together and not go too far.

"Thank you, Adam…Jim," Ruth said as she and John joined Adam, Jim, Lily and Carolyn.

"For what?" Jim asked.

"I know you spoke to the girls about including Sally," Ruth said quietly. "Thank you."

"Ah, I just mentioned that Sally was new in town and it might be nice to make her feel welcome. Lizzie asking Sally along is her own doing," Adam said, holding up his hands in surrender. Ruth smiled at him and turned to Jim and Lily.

"Don't look at us," Jim said with a smile. "All we said was that you can never have too many friends."

"Well, whatever you said, or didn't say," Ruth said, "I appreciate it."

They were just starting to part ways when they heard they heard Jimmy Phillips using the word bastard and then saw Lizzie send Jimmy Phillips to the ground. Adam jumped forward to grab her just as she was ready to sail in with a right cross.

"Whoa, Lizzie," Adam said, pulling her back.

"Papa, he said…" Lizzie said, as she struggled in his grasp.

"I heard, honey, we need to let Jimmy and Sally's parents take care of it," Adam said interrupting her. He looked up at a frowning Dr. Fellows, an almost tearful Ruth, and he could see Brett Phillips making his way over to them.

"What's to take care of?" Mrs. Phillips said as she walked up. "My son is telling the truth, she is a bastard." She knelt down by Jimmy's side where he was writhing on the ground grabbing one foot and then the other.

"That's not nice, you shouldn't say that!" Lizzie shouted at Mrs. Phillips.

"And your daughter is very poorly behaved," Mrs. Phillips continued, looking down her nose at the struggling girl.

"Lizzie, honey, I think you are entirely right for what you are feeling and saying and I know you don't want to mind me right now, but you need to let the adults handle this. Come on, I'll buy you a lemonade."

"Mrs. Phillips," John said as he knelt down to check on Jimmy, quickly removing his boots so he could check for any breaks, "I do not appreciate you or your son speaking to my daughter that way."

He glanced up quickly at a crying Ruth who was clutching Sally to her. He finished his examination of Jimmy just as Brett Phillips joined them.

He stood and said, "Nothing's broken, he'll be bruised, but he'll be fine," he frowned at Jimmy before saying, "Mr. Phillips, when I moved out west I was told that this is the place to start over. That people are judged not on their pasts but on what they contribute now. Your wife and by association your son, have held the unfortunate circumstances of my daughter's birth against her. My parents always taught me that every action is a reflection on the family as a whole and I would say that your wife and son's actions reflect very poorly on the Phillips family."

"Now wait just a minute, Fellows," Brett Phillips said loudly, jabbing his finger at John "who are you to tell me about my family?"

"I am Ruth's husband and Sally's father and I will tell you that I will not allow you or anyone in your family to address them in the manner that your wife and son have. It is the Sabbath and I will not get into a confrontation with you about your family's deplorable behavior, but I cannot guarantee such restraint in the future. You will exercise control over them, or I will come looking for you. Come on Ruth, Sally," John said firmly and herded them away through the crowd.

"Please take us home, John," Ruth said through tears after they had put some distance between them and the crowd that had gathered.

John led them to a bench and said, "No, Ruth, you haven't done anything wrong and I won't be driven away from the bazaar because of the Phillips'. They were in the wrong, not us."

"Please, John…" Ruth pleaded as she continued to clutch Sally to her.

"Excuse me," Jim Mason said quietly as he approached the three of them. "I was wondering if we might steal Sally away from you. Would that be all right, Ruth?" He looked at them with quiet, compassionate eyes.

"Well, I don't know," Ruth said hesitantly.

"What do you say, Sally? There are lots of games still to play," Jim held out his hand to her. Sally stood hesitantly and took his hand, looking back at John and Ruth. "Your parents will be fine without you," Jim said reassuringly.

"Go on, Sally, have a good time," John said as Jim quietly led her away.

Sally looked over her shoulder as she was led away.

"What's a bastard?" Sally asked, looking up at Jim, as they neared the bazaar.

Jim took a deep breath and looked at his wife and children.

"Yeah, Pa, what's a bastard?" Jenny asked. "It sure made Lizzie mad when Jimmy said that." She directed her gaze towards where Lizzie was sitting under the tree.

"Why is Lizzie over there under the tree?" Sally asked, directing her gaze towards Lizzie who was swinging her legs and picking at the bench she was sitting on.

"I think it's probably because of Lizzie jumping on Jimmy. I don't think Lizzie's papa thinks too highly of her fighting."

"But she was just standing up for me…wasn't she?" Sally asked.

"Yes, Sally, she was, and I am certain that she isn't in trouble with her papa for standing up for you. I think she just lost her temper and got into a fight and her papa didn't like that."

Sally nodded knowingly, "He's pretty strict."

Jim laughed, "Yes, Sally, Adam is pretty strict, but he loves Lizzie very much and he is only trying to do what's best for her, just like all good papas do. Come on it looks like there's no crowd at the ring toss; you two both have more rings coming don't you?" Jim met Lily's eyes and rolled them in relief as the girls began to walk over toward the ring toss without asking him again what the word bastard meant.

Jim left the girls playing with Lily and Will watching and went to join Lizzie.

"In trouble with your papa, huh?" He asked sympathetically.

"Yes, Mr. Mason, he doesn't like me to fight," Lizzie said sadly.

"Not very lady like, I guess," Mr. Mason said nodding.

"That's what he said," Lizzie whispered.

"Well, I will tell you a secret. Sally and her family were really glad that you stuck up for her and I suspect your papa is too, although, you probably shouldn't have stomped on Jimmy's feet."

"That's what Papa said too and that's why I'm sitting on this bench," Lizzie looked up at him to see him smiling at her.

"Probably should have used the Apache tear, huh? Might have kept you off the bench," Mr. Mason said with a laugh.

Lizzie nodded ruefully.

"Well, I'm proud of you too for standing up for Sally." He reached out and tousled her hair. "I'll see you later, Lizzie" Mr. Mason said as he stood and walked back to the bazaar.

Meanwhile, Ruth and John continued to talk in hushed voices.

"John, please can't we go home? I don't want Sally thought of badly because of what I did."

"Ruth, running from this will only make it worse for her. It isn't a secret anymore and we are going to have to deal with the town's reactions. I do believe that it isn't going to be as bad as you think it is. I think the Phillips' reaction is going to be the exception, not the rule."

"John, how can you be sure? I don't want Sally to face that kind of hatred."

"I don't either, love, but I just don't think she's going to have to face that kind of hatred. The Cartwrights care about her. The Masons care about her and they are both leading families in this town."

"So, what, we just send her out like a lamb amongst the wolves?" Ruth cried.

"Like I told the Phillips' the west is about starting over. I am sure there are plenty of people in this town who have troubled pasts. I want Sally to have friends and be a part of the town and hiding away is not going to help that happen," John said, taking her hand. "Ruth I have been thinking about this for a while," John said as he looked deeply into her eyes. "What would you think about me adopting Sally? I think we should all be a part of the same family and it would make her illegitimacy a moot point." John looked hopefully at her.

"Oh, John!" Ruth said, throwing her arms around his neck, "how did I ever get so lucky to find you?"

"I could well be saying the same thing, Ruth. I am such a blessed man to have you and Sally as my family. I don't know about the legal requirements. Do you know where Sally's father is? Do you think he'll fight it?"

"Oh, John, he abandoned us as soon as he heard I was with child. He won't want Sally to claim inheritance to anything that is his. He won't fight it," Ruth said vehemently.

"Then all we need to do is ask Sally how she feels about it," John said quietly.

"She will be very happy about it, John, I'm sure of it!"

"I hope so, Ruth, Sally's never had a papa. I do want her to be happy about me being her papa."

"John," Ruth said looking at him with love, "you are already Sally's papa."

John smiled quietly at those words then said, "Then let's go enjoy the bazaar and when we get home we'll talk about it. All right?"

Ruth looked at him with trepidation.

"It will be fine, Ruth. The town isn't going to hold anything against you," John said as he pulled her to her feet.

"All right, John," Ruth said meekly.

John slipped his arm around her waist and they slowly walked back to the bazaar. She stiffened in his arms when the preacher and the mayor walked up to them.

"Dr. Fellows, I was hoping I might prevail upon you and your wife. It seems that we have lost a judge for the pie contest and Reverend Smith and I were hoping we might prevail upon you to serve?" Mayor Connelly asked.

"Well, of course, it would be my honor, but may I ask who I am replacing?" John asked, sensing they were hiding something.

The mayor cleared his throat several times before the Reverend Smith said, "Well, Dr. Fellows, errr, you will be replacing Mr. Phillips. Mr. and Mrs. Phillips decided it would be best for them to make an early day of it. I hope that doesn't change your mind, Sir?"

"No, certainly not, as I said, it would be my honor," John reached up to pat Ruth's hand that had tightened on his arm as he followed the two men to the judging table.

As they walked toward the crowd, Lily Mason walked up and slipped her arm through Ruth's leading her to where her children and husband were standing with Little Joe and Hoss Cartwright. Ruth smiled as she saw Sally up on Hoss's shoulders.

"Hi, Mama, look how high I am. I can see everything from up here. Hoss said John's going to be a judge!"

"You are wonderfully high, Sally," Ruth said with a smile.

"Ruth, let me introduce you to some of our neighbors," Lily said as she began to slowly lead her through the crowd.

"On no, Lily, I'll just stay here," Ruth said with a blush.

"It will be fine, Ruth, I am sure everyone would like to meet the doctor's wife," Lily said in a reassuring voice.

Ruth tensed up, but allowed Lily to guide her from person to person and as they each greeted her and welcomed her to Virginia City. She began to relax and enjoy herself, shaking hands and telling them a little bit about herself and Sally. Soon, she found herself back by Jim Mason, who whispered in her ear, "Welcome to Virginia City, Mrs. Fellows. I think you're going to fit in really fine around here."


	7. The Explanation

John smiled from behind the pie table as he saw Sally up on Hoss's shoulders and watched as Lily led Ruth through the crowd. He also saw how carefully Lily chose the people to whom she introduced Ruth. He knew that Sally's illegitimacy was going to be a problem for some of the people of the town, but he also knew that having the Masons and the Cartwrights on her side was going to go a long way. He promised himself that he would see a lawyer first thing on Monday and begin the legal proceeding necessary to making Sally legally his daughter. He just hoped Sally would be happy about it. He took a big breath and focused on the pies.

"We're so glad you agreed to help with this, Dr. Fellows," the mayor whispered seriously, "it is so much easier to be a judge when you don't know the people involved. It is a badge of honor to the ladies and I have judged this contest so many times, I tend to know exactly which lady made which pie. Be thankful you aren't burdened with that knowledge."

John smiled at the mayor and began to make his way down the line of pies, marking his ballot as he went. In the end, Mrs. Wilson, the 75-year-old woman who always won, took the prize yet again.

"Clearly I'm not old enough to win with my pies," Lily groused with a smile.

"Thankfully," Jim said squeezing her waist and kissing her cheek, "I much prefer you to be a young, third place pie maker than an old, first place pie winner."

"Oh, Jim," Lily laughed and shoved at his chest, trying to get away, "I just wish for once, Mrs. Wilson would sit out a contest."

"Don't be a sore loser," Jim whispered quietly and tightening his grip on her waist "even if you are covering it with a smile, it's not an attractive quality." Lily blushed as he came closer to kiss her. He held on to her and she leaned away to look into his eyes, then she nodded, putting her arms around his neck and leaned back in to kiss him. Lily glanced at Ruth quickly hoping that she hadn't heard what Jim had said and when Ruth returned her smile with a quick nod, Lily blushed again, realizing that she had.

"Come along children," Lily said, quickly stepping away from Jim and holding out her arms to Will and Jenny, "we'll be going out to the Ponderosa for supper tonight. Say goodbye to the Fellows' and let's go congratulate Mrs. Wilson. Jim, honey, would you mind getting my pie? Maybe we can divvy up the rest of it for lunch today."

"Enjoy the rest of your Sunday, Ruth. See you later, Sally," Lily said, reaching out to touch Ruth's arm. "Now, I'm really close, so if you start to go stir crazy, come on over, with school starting tomorrow I know how quiet a house can get," she whispered to Ruth.

Lily led her children over to Mrs. Wilson and congratulated her honestly before letting the children run ahead of her. She hooked her arm through Jim's and they walked back hip to hip towards the mercantile.

John came out from behind the pie table and walked towards Ruth and Sally.

"Well, I guess the pie contest is the end of the bazaar. Everyone is starting to go home, are you two ready?" He held out his hand to Ruth, who kept her arms protectively around Sally as they walked slowly back to the house.

"Mama, why did that boy call me a bastard?" Sally asked as they neared the house

"Oh, Sally...it's because of me…" Ruth started.

"We'll discuss it inside after we change our clothes, Sally," John interrupted quickly. He moved them along as quickly as he could, and unlocking the door to the house, he guided them inside and shut the door firmly.

"Sally, change your clothes please and then we can talk about what happened at the bazaar, all right honey?" He gave her a forced smile and she nodded with a worried look on her face before going to her bedroom. John then turned to walk Ruth quickly to their bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"Ruth…" John said shaking his head and frowning.

"What? It is my fault that Sally's…a…a bastard," she forced the word out and began to tear up.

John forced a breath quickly out his nose with a growl and took her by the arm, led her to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Yes, Ruth, you had a part in Sally's illegitimacy, obviously you did, but you need to let go of your guilt about it," John took another deep breath and tried to get his annoyance at the whole day out of his system. "Love, Sally's had a good life, hasn't she? She's been loved and protected by you and your father. If she's just now hearing about the circumstances of her conception, then obviously it hasn't been a constant in her life." John took another deep breath. "Has she ever asked about her father?"

"Well, yes," Ruth said, taking in a watery breath.

John handed her his handkerchief and asked, "What did you tell her?"

"That he was away on important business and that he couldn't be with us…eventually she stopped asking."

John pulled Ruth to his chest and laid his cheek on the top of her head, "Well, Ruth, I think the time has come to tell Sally the real story."

"Oh, John, I can't. I just can't…" She said as she stood abruptly and moved away from him.

John followed her, put his arms around her from behind and pulled her back into his arms. He leaned his chin over her shoulder and said quietly into her ear, "I don't think you have a choice anymore, Ruth. Sally needs to know what happened so that when she has to deal with people like Jimmy and Mrs. Phillips, she'll be ready. It isn't fair to let her be blindsided like that," he took a deep breath and continued. "Lizzie Cartwright isn't always going to be around to deck the people saying those things."

Ruth laughed ruefully through the tears.

"She was wonderful, wasn't she? I'm sorry Adam made her sit under the tree afterward. I feel sort of guilty about that and one of us should have gone over to thank her for taking care of Jimmy Phillips and his horrible mother for Sally," she said as she laughed and mopped up her tears.

"I feel sort of guilty about that too, I'll make a point of thanking her the next time I see her. She's a scrapper, that one, but I think Adam has the right of it regarding her sitting under the tree. Now, we have our own eight year old to deal with, have you ever thought about what you might say to her?"

"Oh, John, I just hoped this day would never come!"

"Well, Ruth it's here, like it or not and I will be right there beside you when we talk to her and we'll tell her about the adoption, all right?" He kissed her. "Are you ready, love?"

Ruth nodded, wiped her eyes and smoothed her dress and the walked out into the living room to find Sally on the couch swinging her legs and reading a book.

"Sally, I…we…want to talk to you about today," Ruth said, taking a seat next to Sally and taking the book from her hands.

"I've often told you that your father was away and couldn't be with us…which is true," Ruth said hurriedly, "but not completely true." Ruth sighed and looked over her shoulder at John who had carried one of the dining room table chairs over and was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped. He was nodding in an encouraging way.

"Your father and I were never married. Did you know that?" Ruth said, as she looked back at Sally. "We should have gotten married, but after…after you were on the way, we… he decided we shouldn't marry," Ruth fumbled.

"Why didn't you get married, Mama?" Sally asked with confusion.

"Oh, Sally, I was so happy that you were going to be born…but your father, he didn't think he was ready for a child or a family. So, he decided it was better that we didn't get married."

"He didn't want me to be in his family?" Sally asked sadly.

"No, Sally," Ruth said as she started to cry "and he didn't want me either."

Sally started crying right along with her mother and then crawled up into her lap. John quickly took a seat next to them and wrapped his arms around them both.

"Sally, I know it's going to sound really selfish of me, but I can't help but think that if your father hadn't decided he wasn't ready for a family, we would never have met and you, your mama and me would not be the family we are now and I am so glad that that happened. I want to make it official and legal; Sally, I want to adopt you. I already think of you as my daughter and there is a way we can make it so everyone will know that you're my daughter, even the Jimmy Phillips' of the world. What do you say?"

Sally looked up at him through her tears, "But what about my other father? Am I his daughter too?"

John took a deep breath, "Sally, what do you think a father is?"

"Well, Lizzie said that papas do things with their children and explain things…"

"That's right…and the most important job of a papa is to help their children grow up to be good people, which means Sally girl, that they need to be around and your other father hasn't been around, so I'm ready to take on that role. I really want to be your papa, Sally. I want everybody to know that I want to be your papa and that's why I want to adopt you, but I want you to want it too."

"Will I have to call you Papa?" Sally asked.

"You won't have to, but I hope you'll want to," John said with a hopeful smile.

"Will I have to mind you?" Sally asked timidly.

"Sally," John said seriously, "even if you decide you don't want me to adopt you. You're still going to have to mind me. I want to help you grow up to be a good person and that means along with taking you places and explaining things and teaching you how to do things, when you misbehave it will be my job, mine and your mama's, to discipline you."

"Like Lizzie and Adam?" Sally asked looking down at her hands.

"Just like Lizzie and Adam," John said, nodding.

"Adam made Lizzie sit under the tree when she stood up for me," Sally said as she looked up at her mother.

"Honey, I think he made her sit under the tree because she got into a fight, not because she stood up for you. She could have stood up for you without jumping on Jimmy's feet. John and I were talking about that, by the way, we need to thank Lizzie for what she did. I think she was a really good friend to you. Don't you think?" Ruth said quietly.

Sally nodded and played with her fingers for a while, thinking about things.

"Yes," she finally said, looking at John and then at her mother.

"Yes, what?" John asked hopefully.

"Yes, I want to adopt you and call you papa."

"Oh, Sally," Ruth said, tearing up again as John hugged them both. They sat like that for a few minutes, when John cleared his throat.

"Sally, you asked about something that we haven't answered yet. Jimmy called you a bastard do you know what that is?"

"No, John," Sally said, shaking her head, "I asked Mr. Mason but he didn't answer."

"It's a bad word and it's a mean word, but I want you to know what it means because you might hear it again."

Sally looked up at him with innocent eyes and John regretted having to lay this burden on her shoulders.

"You remember I said I wanted to adopt you and make you legally my child?"

"Yes," Sally said nodding.

"It's so that if anything were to happen to me and I died, you would get everything that's mine…you and your mama. It's called an inheritance. Do you understand?"

"No…" Sally said shaking her head.

"Well, when people die there are laws that say who gets the things that belonged to the person who died. So, if something were to happen to me, your mama would get this house and everything in it and the little bit of money I have in the bank because we are legally married. I want to make you legally my child so that if something were to happened to both me and your mother, the house and the money would be yours, but we need to make that official because of your other papa."

"But I don't want anything to happen to you and mama," Sally whined.

"Nothing's going to happen to us, Sally, not for a long, long time, " Ruth said reassuringly. "But everybody dies sometime and John wants to be sure that everything we have is yours."

Sally still looked confused.

"Sally, I love you and I want to take care of you, you and your mama, and legally adopting you will make that easier."

"But what does that have to do with Jimmy calling me a bastard?"

"I guess I did get a little off track there, didn't I?" John said, taking a deep breath.

"Sally," Ruth said slowly, "your other papa and I weren't legally married which means your are illegitimate and the bad word for that is bastard. It isn't your fault, but it's the truth and Jimmy was being mean and hateful when he said it. Your other papa and I should have married like John and I did, but we didn't, so, your other papa can walk away and pretend that you don't belong to him…," at those words, Ruth took a deep breath to try and hold off the threatening tears, "which is what he did. John wants to make you legitimate and that means we have to do the legal paperwork for him to adopt you and be your legal papa, not just your papa of the heart like he is now."

"Then Jimmy can't call me a bastard?"

"Right, he may still do it, but he would be wrong, because you would have a legal, legitimate father, which would be John."

"You'd be my papa?" Sally asked looking up at John.

"Yes, Sally in every way," John said nodding.

"All right," Sally said, hopping down off of Ruth's lap, picking up her book and sitting in the chair that John had moved from the dining room.

"All right," John said clapping his hands together, smiling with a weak smile and standing, "I'll contact a lawyer tomorrow."

Ruth stood up unsteadily and said, "I guess I'll get to work on dinner. Lily said I could soak that smoked ham you got from the Smith's and I've been doing that since day before yesterday. Will you come and look at it, John?"

John glanced at Sally who seemed to be reading without a care in the world and followed Ruth to the kitchen.

"Should we be worried about how easily she's accepting all of this?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, John. We may have to talk to her some more, especially after she gets back from school tomorrow. I don't think that bully, Jimmy Phillips, is going to let this go, even with Lizzie around," Ruth frowned. "It worries me, John."

"I know, Ruth, but I don't think it can be avoided. There were plenty of people who were welcoming to you and we'll just have to try to shield her as best we can from the people who will always label her a bastard. I am going to get that paperwork done as quickly as I can, though, and not borrow trouble."

"I know you're right, John, but I can't help but worry about her. I just wish she didn't have to pay for my mistake."

John pulled Ruth softly to him and held her as they gazed at Sally, he said, "It's going to be all right, Ruth. We'll get this family through the days to come and it will be all right. Let's see how that ham is looking," he took one more quick glance at Sally, and then directed his attention towards the ham, knowing that what he had told Ruth was true, there was nothing they could do to avoid what was to come and they just needed to put their heads down and get through it.


	8. The Corner

Once the ham was in the oven, John began to look over the table. "This isn't too bad," he said to Ruth, "I think I can sand it a little bit to strip off the water stains from the top, put on a coat of varnish and it will be good as new. No time like the present," he said as he began to remove his coat and walk towards the bedroom. A few minutes later he came out in work clothes and going to a cabinet he pulled out some sand paper and went to work on the tabletop.

"John, you can't work on the table in here, you're getting sawdust everywhere!" Ruth said irritably.

"What do you suggest, Ruth? I don't see how we're going to be able to get the table back out the door, just the two of us. I'll clean up my mess before dinner."

"You've been a bachelor too long," she humphed.

"Maybe, but I thought you wanted a nice table and the only way to get a nice table it to put up with some sawdust," John said turning back to his work.

Ruth sighed and turned toward Sally who had been watching them, "Sally, you need to get your room in order. It's been three days that I've been asking you to get your clothes out of the trunk and hang them up. Did you even make your bed this morning?" Ruth asked as she walked towards the bedroom.

Sally buried her nose in her book and didn't say anything.

"Sally," Ruth said from the doorway, "come over here and get busy on this room."

John stopped sanding and watched the interplay.

"I'm reading, Mama," Sally finally said.

"Well, stop and come in here," Ruth said as she began to pick up the room.

John frowned as he watched Sally go back to reading. He walked quickly over to Sally's room and closed the door behind him.

"Ruth, don't you think Sally should be in here picking up the room rather than you?" He asked carefully.

"Oh, John, I don't mind, she wants to read."

"Well, I do mind. I don't want you doing Sally's chores. She needs to be responsible for this room."

"John, she's still adjusting, she's in a new place and I want to make her happy," Ruth said sadly.

"Ruth, I've heard about how Sally was when she first came here and I know the Cartwrights worked to help her learn how to behave better. I don't want to lose ground. You need to make your daughter mind you," he said in exasperation.

"I will, John, I promise, as soon as she's settled," Ruth said, putting her arms around his waist and kissing him.

"All right," John sighed, giving in, "I just don't want this to become a habit."

"I promise, it won't," Ruth said with a smile and a nod.

John left the bedroom with a frown and went back to sanding the table.

The more John sanded, the more irritated he got about how Ruth had handled Sally.

"Sally," he said, trying to rein in his ire, "would you come over here and help me sand this table? With two of us working on it, it'll be done much more quickly."

Sally looked up from her book and rolled her eyes, but she came over to help him.

"Thank you," he said, handing her a piece of sand paper and smiling. "Let me show you how to do it," John said as he stood behind her and putting his hand over hers began to move the sand paper back and forth, "The lines in this table are called the grain," he said as he pointed them out to her. "You always want to sand in the same direction as the grain. Do you think you can do that?"

Sally nodded and John moved away from her, picking up his own sandpaper and grinning at her he started sanding again.

"I never thought I'd have a child who could help me with work, Sally. I'm glad you're here."

For the first fifteen minutes, Sally was fine, but then her arm started getting tired, so she left the sandpaper and started to walk over to the couch again.

"Sally, honey, where you going?"

"I'm tired of sanding. I want to read," Sally said, picking up her book.

"And I want you to help me work on this table," John said quietly. He walked over and took the book from her hands. "It your arm is tired from sanding, you can take the broom and sweep up the saw dust."

"But I don't want to," Sally said throwing her arms to her sides.

"Well, Sweetie, your mother and I are both working and you should be too, so the way I see it you have a choice: either continue to help me with the table, or go help your mother with your room. What's it going to be?"

"But I want to read!" Sally whined.

"Not one of the choices," John said firmly and taking her hand he led her over to the broom. "Start sweeping," he said, putting the broom in her hands.

Sally frowned, but started sweeping.

"Good girl," John said nodding and starting to sand again.

An hour later, John had the table sanded and he had managed to keep Sally busy helping with various things that he needed to have done as he worked on the table. Ruth had come to the door of the bedroom a couple of times and smiled as she watched them work together.

"Done," John said triumphantly as he finished wiping off the table. "Let's go see how your mother's doing with your room, Sally."

Placing his hand on her shoulder, he steered her to the room.

"How are things going, Ruth? Sally and I just finished prepping the table and the ham won't be done for a while. Would you like to go for a walk around town?"

"Oh, yes," Ruth said excitedly, "what do you think of your room, Sally?"

"It looks better, Mama," Sally said coming into the room.

"And won't it be nice when all your things arrive!" John said enthusiastically. "Come on, let's go tour the town."

John reached out to put his arm around Ruth's waist and ushered them out the door. They walked around town for an hour, looking into shop windows and talking about the people they had met at the bazaar that morning.

"Let's go see the schoolhouse," John said just as they were turning towards home. "We'll be taking you over there tomorrow morning, Sally and introducing you to your new teacher. I think Adam said his name was Mr. Hanson. Do you want to?" John grabbed Sally's hand and ran to the door of the schoolhouse.

"I always like the first day of school. It was always fun to see my friends and we never did too much work on the first day either. What do you think Sally girl, are you excited?" John reached out to rattle the doorknob and finding it unlocked, he whispered in conspiratorial voice, "Let's go inside."

Ruth giggled and followed him and Sally inside.

"Shhh," he whispered dramatically, putting his finger to his lips, hunching over and tiptoeing inside.

"Well, hello," they heard from a figure seated at the front of the room.

"Oh, forgive us, we thought no one was here," John said, straightening up and walking towards the front of the room, "John Fellows," he said, sticking out his hand. "My daughter, Sally, will be coming to school here tomorrow and we thought we come check the place out before hand."

"You're all very welcome, I'm David Hanson, the school teacher," he said as he rose, came out from behind the desk and took John's offered hand.

"This is my wife, Ruth and our daughter, Sally," John said, introducing his family.

"Well, it's a pleasure" he said with a smile. "Mrs. Fellows, it's a pleasure to meet you."

He sat down on the edge of the platform and leaned over to see Sally who was hiding behind her mother's skirts, "and it's especially nice to meet you Sally. Where are you from?"

"San Francisco," Sally whispered.

"Oh, that's a wonderful town. Did you ever go down to Portsmouth Square and get chocolate from Ghirardely and Girard?"

Sally nodded and stepped a little way away from her mother.

"Why don't you come tell me about it?" He asked holding out his hand. "Come sit next to me. I remember when I was just a little boy, my father would give me a nickel so that I would buy chocolate there. I remember I could get two pieces for a penny and I spent that whole nickel. So how many pieces of chocolate do you think I got?"

"Ten," Sally said with a smile as she walked over to sit down.

"Yep, I got ten every time, but I didn't get to go very often, so I did my best to stretch it out for the whole month. So how often do you think I ate a piece?"

"I don't know, how often?" Sally said, really starting to listen to his story.

"Well, I had ten pieces and I had to make it last 30 days, so I ate one piece every three days. I always had one the first day, which was usually Saturday and then three days later, which was what day of the week?"

"Tuesday," Sally said counting on her fingers.

"Right, so I made it last a really long time and when I only had a couple of pieces left, I'd start begging him to take me again. Sometimes I would go to the library instead because I really liked to read. Do you like to read, Sally or do your folks read to you?" He glanced up quickly to see that John and Ruth had taken seats on the front row and were smiling at them.

"I read and sometimes they read to me too," she said, glancing up at Ruth and John with a smile.

"I have a book up here on my desk," Mr. Hanson said, standing slightly and taking it off his desk. "I'm planning on reading it to the class tomorrow. Have you read this one?" He asked as he placed it in her lap.

"The Dog Crusoey and His Master," she read. "I've never heard of it."

"Good, then it will be a surprise for you tomorrow. It is about a Newfoundland dog named Crusoe and his master and the excitement they find on the frontier. It's about Indians and white men and peace treaties. Have you ever heard of Newfoundland, Sally?"

"No."

"It's an island off the coast of Canada. It gets mighty cold there and Newfoundland dogs are big and have lots of fur to keep warm. I think you'll really like the story, it will be something to look forward to tomorrow, won't it?" He asked as he stood.

"Do you promise to read it tomorrow?"

"Absolutely, now why don't you look around some while your folks and I talk, open the desks and cupboards and see what you can find," he stood to put the book back on the desk and looked kindly at her.

"Well, go on, don't be afraid to explore, that's how you learn about a place," he said when she didn't move. "Go lift the lid on one of those desks and see what kinds of books there are." He moved back around to the back of his desk and motioned for Ruth and John to join him.

"Would you like to discuss which grade Sally will be in or would you prefer to discuss it tomorrow?" He asked quietly.

"No, now is fine," John said with a smile.

"Based on what I just saw, I think she'll be fine in the third grade. I suspect she reads a lot?"

"Yes, she enjoys reading," Ruth said with a smile.

"She probably reads better than most of the third graders then, she can do some math in her head which is good, but not much geography?"

"No, and math is hard for her," Ruth said.

"I'll be giving an exam next week and see where everyone is, so we'll go from there. She's a smart girl, I'm sure she'll fit in very well. Sally," he called, " will you come up here and sign the class register?"

Sally came up onto the platform with them and taking the pencil that Mr. Hanson held out to her, she proudly printed Sally Brown.

Ruth blushed and John started to speak before Mr. Hanson held up a hand with a smile.

"You print very well, Sally, do you ever think about writing a story?"

"Sometimes," she said.

"I'm going to want to read a story written by you sometime, so you start thinking about what you want to write, all right?" He said, "Did you check out the chest at the back of the room, I think you'll find a lot of fun things in there."

When Sally had run to the back, John said, "I'd like to explain about Sally's name."

"There's no need, this is a small town and news travels very quickly. I know that you've only recently married and it will take some time for Sally to adjust to her new last name. I'm sure she'll get used to it soon enough, but perhaps you'd like to help her at home a bit with the spelling and writing of it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Hanson," John said extending his hand.

"My pleasure," he said taking John's hand. "What have you found, Sally?" He called.

"Jump ropes and some balls," Sally called back.

"You'll be able to use all of those tomorrow in recess. I'll see you tomorrow, all right?"

"Yes, Mr. Hanson," Sally said excitedly.

"Thank you," Ruth said sincerely.

"I'm glad you stopped by. If you'd like to come a little early with Sally tomorrow we can get her settled in the classroom before school starts, a yard full of children she doesn't know can be a bit intimidating on the first day. If you use the side door, you'll be able to come and go without many of the children seeing you. I find children like for their parents to come on the first day, but not be seen."

"We will," John said, taking Ruth's hand and following Sally down the steps.

* * *

"Sally, you will not talk to my wife in that manner," John scolded. They had arrived home from their tour of the town and quickly gotten dinner on the table, and were just finishing up when Sally got sassy.

"John, I didn't say anything that bad," Sally said crossing her arms over her chest.

"And you won't argue with me," John stood and taking Sally by the arm he led her over to the corner, saying, "you stand here and think about how you should be speaking to us." John frowned at Ruth as he picked Sally's plate up to put it in the warmer. He returned to the table and taking his napkin off the table, he glanced at the clock. Ten minutes later, John and Ruth had finished dinner and Ruth had begun to clear the table. John stood and retrieved Sally's plate from the warmer before sitting back down and calling her.

"Sally, come back to the table and finish your dinner." He pushed his chair back from the table and watched as she slowly came to sit down. Stretching out his legs in front of him, he crossed his arms and said, "So, tell me your thoughts."

"What do you mean?" Sally asked as she started eating the last of her dinner.

"What did you think about standing over there in the corner?"

"Nothing," Sally said sulkily as she ate.

John sighed as he stood, "I had hoped that ten minutes in the corner would be enough, perhaps another ten?' He reached for Sally's plate and she covered it wrapping her arm around it to keep him from taking it.

"Sally, you were in the corner so that you could think about speaking politely to people, since you didn't do that the first time, I'm going to give you a second chance to mind me," he said, once again taking her by the arm and leading her, struggling, over to the corner. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Don't move from this spot and you think about the way you spoke to your mother, you don't want round three, believe me."

Sally struggled to pull her arm from his grasp and after a moment, he let it go. John turned to clear the last of the supper dishes off the table, including Sally's almost empty plate, and then grabbing a dishtowel; he began to dry the dishes that Ruth was washing. He kept a steady eye on the clock and glanced periodically at Sally, not wanting to keep her in the corner longer than was necessary. He had stood many a time in the corner when he was growing up and knew from experience that there was a fine line between being given a chance to think things through and it becoming an exercise in endurance. He remembered a couple of times when he had been left too long in the corner and he had stopped thinking about his transgressions and began to just think about how tired his legs were, so, when he had been called from the corner, he had a hard time coming up with reasonable answers for his father. His father had been an understanding man and had usually ended those uncomfortable situations with a stiff swat and a gruff "Get to bed." John smiled a moment at the memory of his father before going to sit at the kitchen table and calling Sally to him.

"Come over here, Sally," he called.

She walked over to him slowly and stayed just beyond his reach. He held out his hand for a moment before partially standing, taking her hand and pulling her towards him.

"All right, Sally girl," he said with a sigh, "have you thought about why you were in the corner?"

"Yes,"

"And?"

"I'm sorry I was rude to you, Mama," Sally called over John's shoulder.

"Thank you, Sally, I accept your apology," Ruth replied.

John smiled at Sally, "Good girl, now get to bed."

Sally gave him a quick hug before running over to her bedroom.

Ruth followed her into the bedroom. John finished washing and drying the rest of the dishes and took a seat on the couch picking up one of his medical books and leafing through it waiting for Ruth. Ten minutes later she came out of the bedroom.

"I told her she could read for a while, since it's still early yet, is that all right?"

"Of course, Ruth, you're her mother," John said encouragingly.

"I know, John, I just thought you might not like it since you put her in the corner tonight," Ruth said quietly.

"Sally apologized to you, which is what I hoped she would do. I don't want her to be punished further, that episode is closed between she and I. You, on the other hand, I still want to talk to about it. Come sit next to me."

Ruth timidly walked across the floor and sat down, putting herself into the crook of his outstretched arm. When she sat, he wrapped his arm around her and drew her close to his chest.

"Ruth, my love," he said quietly, "I don't like you letting your daughter speak to you the way that she did tonight."

"Our daughter," Ruth corrected.

"Very well, our daughter," John repeated stressing the word our. "We both want Sally to grow up to be a refined, kind, thoughtful lady, don't we?"

"Yes, John, of course we do."

"Then we need to help her practice the proper way to behave and correct her when she doesn't meet our expectations. We, Ruth, both of us, not just me."

"You're just so much better at this than I am. I don't know how to correct her or what to do when she doesn't behave properly."

"Ruth," John said seriously, sitting back to look her in the face, "you have been Sally's mother for eight years and I have been her father for a little under a week, who has the experience here?"

"John, I try, I really do. I just don't know what to do!"

"Do what your parents did with you!" John said in an exasperated tone. "Were you never corrected as a child? Were you never punished?"

Ruth blushed.

"Are you honestly going to tell me that you were never in trouble with your folks?" John searched Ruth's face. "Never?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, I wasn't perfect…" Ruth said hesitantly. "When I misbehaved, my father would take me out on a walk and scold me."

"What about your mother?"

"She would just shake her head at me and say my name sadly and I would promise to do better."

"Well, that's not going to work with Sally," John said sitting up and leaning back into the corner of the sofa where they sat.

"I know," Ruth said. "Before I was hurt, the Cartwrights were trying to help me and my Pa do a better job with Sally and of course after I was moved into town, they kept her…"

"So, I guess their efforts on Sally's behalf are beginning to wear off. I know I've been working quite a bit with the practice, but I didn't realize that you were allowing Sally to do as she pleases Scott free. That needs to end tonight, Ruth."

"John, I can't punish her, I spanked her once and made a mess of it."

John heaved a huge sigh and said, "Well, you can put her in the corner and make her stay there when she doesn't behave. It was pretty effective with me when I was a boy. I guess you never got a look at a corner either?"

"No…" Ruth blushed again.

"Well, maybe you should." John said firmly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you are going to be sending our daughter to the corner, perhaps you need to see what it's like. Maybe you should try a taste of what Sally was subject to tonight."

"John, that's just silly! I'm a grown woman. I can't stand in the corner. You can't be serious."

"I am serious, Ruth. Give it a try. I left Sally in the corner for ten minutes; surely you can try it for that long. Smatter?" He teased, "Are you chicken?" He stood up and started clucking like a chicken, and tucking his hands in his armpits, he began flapping his arms up and down.

Ruth laughed and stood up, looking at him uncertainly.

Dropping his hands, John said seriously, meeting her eyes, "go on, Ruth."

Ruth walked to the same corner that Sally had just recently been in, but after only a few seconds, she turned around and said with an embarrassed laugh, "John, this is just silly."

"It's not silly, Ruth. Now, turn back around and give it a serious try."

Ruth turned back around and lasted another couple of minutes, before turning around once again and saying, "John."

"Ruth," John said, "Sally would not be allowed to talk or turn around when she was sent to the corner, now turn around and be quiet or the ten minutes will start over." He stood and walked over to her. He put his hands on the wall on either side of her and leaning in he whispered, "In addition to having to stand in the corner, Sally would be told what she needs to think about, so why don't you think about the kind of mother you want to be for Sally and whether or not corner time is an effective punishment. I'll tell you when your time's up." He dropped his hands and went back to the couch, crossed his arms and for the next ten minutes his eyes flickered back and forth between the clock and his wife's back. He watched her go from restive to still.

"Ruth, come here, the ten minutes is up," John finally called softly.

When Ruth turned around, he saw tears running down her face.

He stood quickly and took her in his arms, walking her back to the couch. "Why are you crying?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief for her to dry her eyes.

"Oh, John, at first I thought it was just silly to be in the corner, but then I started thinking, really thinking about tonight and Sally and you. Adam and Ben both tried to talk to me about raising Sally, but it wasn't until I was standing over there that I really thought about it." She laughed ruefully and dabbed at her cheeks. "I guess the corner is a pretty effective place to think, but you knew that already didn't you?"

"Yes, Ruth, as a veteran of the corner, I knew." He smiled, put his arm tightly around her and pulled her back to his chest.

"I still don't know what to do," Ruth said throwing her hands up. "Will you help me?'

"Of course I will, my love. Just don't forget what it felt like in the corner when you're sending Sally there. Now, I think it is well past time that Sally was asleep, I'll go tuck her in." He leaned in to kiss Ruth before standing and walking across the floor. Opening the door to Sally's bedroom and finding her asleep, he took the book from her hands, causing her to awaken slightly.

"Good night, Sally, pleasant dreams," he said, kissing her temple and turning out the light.

"Is she asleep?" Ruth asked,

"Yes, thankfully. I usually had a hard time going to sleep the night before school started. I was usually pretty excited and nervous about it all."

"I think meeting Mr. Hanson, helped her feel better about her nerves. I really liked him and I think Sally did too."

"He was pretty smooth figuring out what Sally had been taught," John said, sitting down and putting his arms around her.

"Mmm, hmmm," she said softly.

"What are you thinking about?"

"The corner…"

"I didn't mean to upset you, Ruth, I just wanted to help you with Sally."

"No, John, I know. I know you were just trying to help and you did," she said as she reached out to take his hand, "I was just wondering how I'm going to get her to stay in the corner if I send her there."

"You just keep taking her there until she stays for the full ten minutes. Every time she leaves, you take her back there," John said.

"Is that what your parents did?"

"No, actually, when my parents send me to the corner, I stayed there," John chuckled. "I was in the habit of obeying them. I want Sally to learn that habit too and we need to expect her to mind us when we tell her to do something and when she doesn't, she needs to find herself in the corner."

"So, how do you know that we just need to keep taking her back to the corner?" Ruth asked with just a touch of irritation in her voice.

"Ruth, I have done a lot of thinking about this and I have thought about how my parents raised me and my sister. I watched how the Cartwrights responded to Sally and I watched Adam today with Lizzie. All of them have something in common, Ruth, they all told the child what to do and expected them to do it. I can remember once with my father, I was trying to rush through oiling the tack and did a horrible job of it. My father didn't lose his temper or scold me; he just made me do it again and again until it was right. I think that's what we need to do with Sally, just take her back to the corner until she stands there like she's supposed to and hopefully she'll get in the habit of obeying."

"Do you plan on spanking her?" Ruth asked quietly, looking at his hands.

"Plan on it? No, but I expect it'll happen sooner or later," John sighed, "I don't think it's avoidable, Ruth. I know you weren't spanked as a child, but I think Sally is going to challenge us more than you did your parents. I was spanked by both of my parents from time to time, and I know it would be too hard for you, so if it comes down to it, I won't expect you to give her the spanking she deserves, I'll do it. Are you going to be all right with that, Ruth?"

"Yes, I trust you to do what's right for Sally. I just don't want it to happen very often."

"Well, honey, I think if we, you and I, make use of that corner for the little things, maybe we can minimize the bigger things, but I'm not going to be around all the time, and if you're letting Sally get away with things like you did this afternoon when you asked her to help with her room, then…I don't know."

"I know, John, and I'm really going to try to do better. I think I can probably use the corner with her…now that I've been introduced to it," she giggled nervously.

"Good," John said, pulling her to his chest and kissing the top of her head, "it wasn't so bad was it?"

"No, just humbling…" she sighed.

"Are you angry at me for suggesting you try it?"

"No, John, actually I'm glad. It wasn't so bad and I do see how it can be useful to have to take time and consider your actions. So, no, I'm not angry and I am going to use it with Sally."

"Good," John said, standing up and taking her hand, "what do you say to an early night?"

Ruth giggled as she allowed herself to be led into the bedroom.


End file.
